Y después de la Guerra
by FatikaWinner
Summary: Luego d la guerra los pilotos se separan sin saber cuando se volveran a ver. 1 año despues Trowa y Heero deciden confesarle sus sentimientos a las personas q kieren y vuelven. 3x4 1x2
1. Y después de la Guerra qué?

**Notas fanfic:**

En la vida rara vez alguien te espera, mientras eso pasa no te detengas ve, buscalo y se feliz,

**Notas capítulo:**

ve tras eso que te hace feliz porque si lo dejas ir ya no habra otra oportunidad igual

Y DESPUÈS DE LA GUERRA?

TxQ

Después de la guerra todos los pilotos Gundam habían tomado caminos distintos, misteriosamente Heero desaparece, Duo vuelve con Hilde a L2, Trowa regresa al circo, Quatre se hace cargo de los negocios familiares y Wufei se queda en los preventers.

**Pero después de un año, Trowa después de pensarlo mucho cree que ya es hora de enfrentarse a la realidad y decirle al rubio sus sentimientos y decide viajar sin avisarle...  
**  
Katryna y Fátima se preparan

Katy-chan: n.n Hola!! Queridos lectores, para mí es un honor presentarles a ustedes este primer fic en dueto con una muy querida amiga, Fátima Winner, que esperamos les guste. Este es un Fanfic yaoi, los personajes de Gundam wing desgraciadamente no, nos pertenecen, este es un fic de fanáticas para fanáticos (a), así que aquellos que odian el tema yaoi, están advertidos, no es culpa de nosotras si este materia te ofende Wu-chan: ¬¬ si, es tuya por leerlo n.n y como dice Wu-chan!!! Acción!!!

Fati-chan: Dando saltitos de alegría "¡Acción, acción!" Wu-chan, apoya!!

Wufei: ¬o¬ Jamás digo eso.

Katy-chan: ¬¬ Ay, síguenos la corriente, baka.

Wufei: o.ó No más si me pagan...

Fati-chan: Nani??

Katy-chan: O.OU Otra vez??? ¬¬ Pero si ya te di.

Wufei: Un adelanto!! Falta más.

Katy-chan: u.U Me vas a dejar pobre.

Wufei: ¬o¬U Hm, coda igual que Winner, por eso dicen. De tal palo tal astilla!

Fati-chan: Oye!! ¬¬

Katy-chan: . U Wu-chan!!! $.$ No tengo money ahora.

Wufei: Ta bien pues, te lo anoto en la cuenta... Wufei anota en una libretita

Katy-chan: TUT Lo que saco por contratar a mediocres!!

Wufei: o.Ö Cálmate baka, porque te cobro el triple.

Katy-chan: O+O

Fati-chan: El colmo!! x.x

Wufei: Pues bien, ahora lean el fic, y dejen sus comentarios. Wow me voy hacer rico!

Katy-chan: TVT

Fati-chan: No le hagan caso, y lean!! n.n

"Pensamientos de personajes"

**Y DESPUES DE LA GUERRA QUE?**

Se encontraba en escombros los que serían en un buen estado sus Gundams, por fin la paz reinaba en las colonias y en la esfera terrestre, por fin la paz… El sueño añorado por ellos. Y ahora cinco chicos se encontraban mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos, y en sus mirada se denotaba un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Y ahora que pasará?- Preguntó al mismo viento, y a sus amigos -

No lo sé- De igual forma contestó otro, mirando hacia el horizonte-

Qué piensan hacer?- Preguntó Quatre, con sus manos entrelazadas hacia atrás-

Yo? Pues, mmm...- Duo se rascaba la cabeza- Supe que Hilde regresará a L2 y pienso regresarme con ella y hacer una vida normal, como cualquier chico...-

Ya veo- Miró hacia Wufei- y tú, Wufei?

Yo? Pues, me han ofrecido un trabajo en preventers, creo que aceptaré-

Y tú, Heero?-

...- Heero no contestó, solo miraba hacia la enorme y solitaria nada-

Quatre miró hacia Trowa, lo notaba pensativo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era observado por el rubio y lo miró por un par de segundos.

Seguiré en el circo, Catherine me necesita- Sin más se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, le dolía, como le dolía dejar así a su ángel rubio, pero sabía que él en la vida de Quatre solo sería un fracaso, él no demostraba sus sentimientos, era algo frío y reservado, y lo menos que quería era dañarlo, quizás si durante la guerra Quatre le hubiera dado alguna seña de estar enamorado de él, miró hacia el frente, Quatre no lo necesitaba, ni el necesitaba de Quatre para vivir o por lo menos eso creía. Siguió caminando mientras la mirada aqua lo seguía, y una pequeña, pero traicionera lágrima salió de sus hermosos ojos.

Te ocurre algo, amigo Q?- Le preguntó Duo, mas Quatre negó con la cabeza-

Y cuando te marchas Duo?-

Mañana- Afirmó-

Tan pronto?!!- Preguntó asombrado Quatre-

Sí- De nuevo afirmó, pronto notaron que Heero seguía caminando, sin mirar atrás extendió sus manos en señal de despedida-

Bueno Winner, Maxwell, fue un placer haber luchado con ustedes, probablemente este sea la ultima vez que nos veamos- Duo y Quatre asintieron- Suerte chicos- y siguió su camino, para ser interceptado por Sally, Wufei subió a la camioneta, y minutos después solo quedaban Duo y Quatre-

Bueno amigo... No quisiera despedirme, pero tengo que preparar todo para mañana- con una sonrisa Duo abrazó a Quatre y este comenzó a llorar- Por qué lloras Q?

Porque no quiero que tú también te vayas!! - seguía abrazándolo-

Quatre... Por fin hay paz, ya no habrá más problemas, la vida sigue amigo, y mi vida no está en este lugar, mi lugar es en L2- se separó un poco de Quatre-

Sí, te comprendo, Duo... Promete que vendrás a verme -

Mmm... Difícil-

Duo!!-

Ok, ok, lo prometo, vendré a verte- Duo siguió su camino hasta perderse y solo, en aquel lugar, Quatre seguía mirando hacia la nada-

Te quedas solo... Quatre, ya no hay nada que te ate a él, a nadie- suspiró muy hondo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se encaminó hacia el albergué. Mientras la noche caía, la hermosa luna mostraba todo su esplendor, y sin darse cuenta en partes distintas los cinco jóvenes observaban... las estrellas.

"Mañana"- pensaba Duo recargado en los escombros de lo que sería un edificio.

"Me pregunto... Qué haré a partir de ahora?" -se preguntaba el soldado perfecto recostado en el fresco pasto de lo que seria un parque, pues su vida era eso, una vida de batalla, llena de sangre y muerte, pero ahora que ya no era necesario, que pasaría -"Lo mejor es comenzar de nuevo"-

"Las batallas son lo que me mantienen vivo, sin ellas mi vida no tendría sentido alguno, solo por eso, acepté ese puesto que Sally me ofreció, en este mundo nadie me espera, si muero o vivo nadie sufrirá la perdida"- Wufei estaba decidido, nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión, él sería hasta la muerte un guerrero, y una vida normal, para él era morir en vano-

"Quatre, cuando daño voy a causarte por esto, sé que me amas, pero eso no es suficiente, Catherine es lo único que tengo, y a quien le debo tantos años de cuidado, el circo es mi hogar" - su mente era un caos, y sus dilemas solo palabras, que hacer? Jamás sintió algo por alguien, pero Quatre llegó a meterse no solo en su cabeza si no en su corazón, en su ser, en su vida, y eso temía... , sin más, se retiró de esa ventana en la cual se encontraba recargado, para qué ver las estrellas? Solo para recordarle a él? Y que cambiase de opción? Quedarse y seguro hacerlo sufrir? No... Lo mejor era irse y con el tiempo olvidar-

"Mañana... Mañana, mañana todo habrá terminado, mañana volveré a ser, solo Quatre, un chico solitario, mañana esos lazos que nos mantenían unidos se romperán, para ser solo personas, para que el día que nos reencontremos solo nos miremos diferentemente, mañana, no quiero pensar el hecho de que mañana te alejas de mí? De mí? Que estoy dispuesto a enseñarte a amar, a sentir, a querer, y solo puedo rogar a las estrellas que cambies de opinión, que te quedes a mi lado, y no con ella"- en el balcón del segundo piso de aquel lugar, se encontraba Quatre, sus lágrimas por fin fueron libres, su rostro se encontraba lleno de dolor, de una profunda tristeza, la oscura noche era iluminada por la luna, y adornada con las estrellas, se dejó caer al suelo - "No, no quiero perderte!! No quiero!! No te vayas... Pido a la luna y al cielo, que en mis ojos veas el ruego, que tus oídos escuchen mis palabras, que tu corazón sienta mi suplica, por favor, Trowa... No te vayas..."- seguía llorando, era lo único que podía hacer, llorar, sabía que lo perdía, que había elegido a ella y no a él, ya no había más que hacer, nada...

La luna reflejaba el dolor de los cinco chicos y el cielo parecía sentirlo, pequeñas gotas de agua comienzan a caer, acompañando el llanto de aquel ángel rubio, refugiados o sintiendo las gotas frágiles, se retiran a descasar, pues mañana terminaba un ciclo, el de la terminación de la guerra y el de su vida como amigos.

Era un nuevo día, los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban asomarse, el ruido de motores rompía con el hermoso paisaje, se miraban unos a otros, queriendo decir muchas cosas o nada a la vez, el primero fue Heero...

Quizás nos veamos en alguna ocasión- Quatre con la mirada baja, Duo metido en sus pensamientos y Trowa mirando hacia el trasbordador que lo llevaría a un lugar que comenzaba a dudar-

Quizás - fue la respuesta vana de Duo-

Nos vemos...- Heero comenzó a caminar rumbo a una puerta, cuando los gritos desenfrenados de una joven lo detuvieron-

HEERO!!! HEERO!! ESPERA!!!- agitada la joven alcanzá al chico de mirada fría- No te vayas, quédate a mi lado, Heero, te amo...-

Por alguna razón, las palabras de la chica calcaron fuerte en el corazón de Duo, esas palabras fueron un golpe duro para Heero, mas el miró a Reelena y por primera vez en su vida trato de reír, impresionando a la chica y al mismo Duo, no por ella si no porque... Heero lo miraba a él? Y esa sonrisa no era para la chica si no para él...

Lo siento, Reelena, pero mi corazón tiene dueño desde hace ya mucho tiempo- y ya no dio explicaciones, pues siguió su rumbo, la mente de Duo no procesaba palabras aún, quiso detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta por donde había entrado, se había cerrado mecánicamente y hasta él llegaron dos chicas.

Duo!! Ya es hora, andando!!!- gritó emocionada Hilde de poder tener una vida normal- Vamos..!!- de igual manera la otra chica, apresuraba a Trowa-

Vamos, Trowa- Catherine tomó la mano de Trowa y comenzó a caminar, mas Trowa no daba un paso- Trowa...?- se sorprendió de que Trowa no se moviera- Anda, o es que has decidido a quedarte? ...Me dejas?-

Esto era mucho para él, no lo podía soportar, sus lágrimas querían salir, subió la cabeza por primera vez y con una sonrisa llena de nada, los miró, vio a Duo peleando con

Hilde, y luego a Trowa... Había tomado una decisión.

Que les vaya bien -llamando la atención de todos- Espero que en algún futuro nos volvamos a encontrar, mi casa siempre será su casa, Duo suerte y nunca cambies, Trowa... Sigue a tu corazón... Que yo seguiré al mío...- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse, Trowa solo pudo mirar la silueta del joven rubio hasta perderse y susurró su nombre antes de comenzar su camino...

Quatre...-

Trowa...- susurró Quatre con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero si todos comenzarían una nueva vida él también lo haría, y esa era su ultima decisión.

**  
Continuara//:**

**Notas finales: **

_**NOTAS DE LA ¬¬ DISQUE AUTORA:**_

Gomen!! Espero les haya gustado el primer cap, que es solo un resumen, y.. 

Trowa: ¬¬ Por qué me haces esto? le grita Por qué tengo que sufrir?!!

Katryna: ¬u¬ lo enfrenta Porque si no sufres, no hay Quatre!! Comprendes?

Quatre: O.Ó No pelen!! Tranquilos!!

Katryna: TWT Waaaa!! Papi!! Trowa comenzó, y me dijo cosas feas katryna abraza a Quatre y ríe por lo bajo, sacándole la legua a Trowa

Trowa: ¬o¬# susurra Maldita baka,!!

Quatre: u.ú Trowa!! No insultes de esa manera a tu hija!!

Trowa: Hm y se va, deseando que aparezca Wufei y se la robe

Espero les haya gustado mucho!!! – n.nU y que nos apoyen con este primer fic en dueto, sus comentarios serán de mucha ayuda, aceptamos sugerencias, nada de amenazas, ni bombas, venenos, y ¬¬ pa culebras, tenemos a la lela así ya no más de ese tipo ne?

Fátima: Jajaja... Bueno, como sea, dejen reviews!!! XD Y sigan leyendo que esto promete!! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!! n.n

  



	2. Un año lejos de ti

**  
****Y DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA...**

**  
****BY **

**  
****"FATIKA WINNER" **

**  
****Unión de Fátima Winner **

**  
****y **

**  
****Katryna Winner de Maxwell **

- Reelena: Ingresa histérica a la oficina de las escritoras ¡Me niego a dejar el fic!!

- Fátima: Sentada de lo más tranquila Pero Reelena-san... Desde el principio te dijimos bien claro que no nos interesaba tu personaje, ¿no es cierto Katry-chan?

- Katryna: Sentada a su lado asiente con la cabeza Hai! Se lo dijimos con todas sus letras... Allá ella que no quiere entender... u.u

- Fátima. Ves, Reelena-san... Además todo está en los papeles que firmaste donde aceptaste que solo entrarías en el primer capítulo para que Heero pueda insinuar sus sentimientos hacia Duo... Se los enseña ¡De ahí nada!

- Reelena: Bueno, pero podemos negociar eso... Mostrando su billetera llena de dólares Y así hacer un nuevo contrato... n.n

- Katryna: ¿Y esta qué se cree?

- Fátima: ¡Sí podemos! Pero dependiendo de cuanto pagues...

- Reelena: ¡Pongan el precio, yo lo pago!

- Katryna: Mira a su colega ¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬ esa mirada tuya no me gusta.. nadita

- Fátima: En voz baja Lo hago por el fic, Wufei nos anda extorsionando y no hay presupuesto para eso y por aceptar el dinero de esta baka no pasará nada, además sí pensaba ponerla para darle más acción... Je, je... Pero le mentí diciéndole que no iba a aparecer en los demás capítulos y como veo le ganó el ego...

- Katryna: En voz baja también Ah, ya... Entiendo, ahora vamos a tener para los berrinches del baka de Wufei... nwn eres buena en eso ne? por eso te admiro!!

- Fátima: Hai!

- Wufei: Ingresando ¿Alguien me llamó?

- Katryna y Fátima: Hai... Para que des el inicio al capítulo junto a nosotras... n.n

- Wufei: ¿Van a pagar?

- Las dos: Hai! Le entregan una nota a Wufei

- Wufei: La lee Espero que me paguen bien por esto... ¬¬´ Al público lector "A Continuación daremos inicio al segundo capítulo de este maravilloso, grandioso, majestuoso y espectacular fic... ¡Lean con atención y luego maten a las escritoras!"

- Fátima: ¡Oye, le cambiaste el final! ¬¬

- Katryna: Era "...y luego dejen sus comentarios". ¬¬

- Wufei: Rompe el papel en pedacitos ¡Al diablo, solo lean y si quieren también, porque nadie les ruega! u.u

- Fátima: ... o.o

**Capítulo 2: "Un año lejos de ti..." **

Luego de esa triste despedida, los caminos de los 5 ex pilotos Gundam se separaron y tomaron sus propios rumbos... Aunque tal vez algún día se volverían a juntar, quien podía decir que sí o que no, solo el destino. Ese misterioso destino que los hizo conocerse, apreciarse, trabajar juntos y ahora separarse, ese mismo destino podía volverlos a juntar... Algún día.

A Heero no se le volvió a ver luego de ese día en que los ex pilotos se despidieron, tampoco se supo nada de él, absolutamente nada, ni donde estaba, ni como estaba, nada...  
Ni siquiera los grandes esfuerzos de Reelena sirvieron para encontrarlo, simplemente había desaparecido, como una sombra que se pierde en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

Después de todo ese era Heero, un chico sin nombre, sin familia, sin pasado, hasta sin sentimientos y emociones, sin un lugar a donde volver, tal vez por eso había decidido desaparecer y dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con la guerra, incluyendo a sus ex compañeros y hasta a la persona que había llegado a querer... Pero quizás un día volvería, aunque solo fuera para verla de nuevo por ultima vez.

Reelena se sentía realmente desesperada al no saber nada de su amado Heero y por más esfuerzo que hacía para encontrarlo, nunca obtenía ninguna pista, nada... ¿Pero dónde rayos se había metido ese sujeto? ¿Dónde?

- Te encontraré Heero... Verás que un día lo haré... Y entonces no te dejaré irte de nuevo... - Se decía a ella misma - ¿Por qué Heero...? ¿Por qué te fuiste...? ¿Por qué me dejaste...? - Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos una tras otra.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, recordaba todo muy bien y aún no entendía las extrañas palabras de Heero, Lo siento, Reelena, pero mi corazón tiene dueño desde hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Había alguien más en el corazón de Heero realmente? ¿Esa mirada, esa sonrisa...? ¿Para quién eran?

- ¿Quién, Heero? ¿Quién...? ¿De quién hablabas? Era alguien que estaba allí en ese momento... - Entre lágrimas – Eso no importa, para cuando te encuentre ya la habrás olvidado... y entonces me podrás amar a mí... Solo a mí... –

Esa era la esperanza de Reelena, una vaga esperanza en la que solo ella creía, y la cual no tenía razón... Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasará o cuán lejos estuviera de esa persona, Heero nunca la olvidaría porque la amaba y siempre sería así... Siempre. Tal vez Reelena lo entendería cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos.

- Duo... - Susurró un chico de cabello castaño oscuro – "Nos volveremos a ver..." - Sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por algún lugar, tan solo como siempre lo estuvo el soldado perfecto y luego simplemente se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.

Duo como bien lo había dicho, volvió con Hilde a la Colonia L-2, después de todo ese era su hogar. Ahora que había paz y ya no se necesitaban más soldados, Duo podía ser un chico común y corriente y llevar una vida normal, como cualquier chico de su edad, luego de todo por lo que pasó durante la guerra, realmente se merecía ser un simple chico como cualquier otro y no ser más un soldado.

Todo iba bien, con Hilde se llevaba de lo mejor, pues era una linda chica con mucha alegría y carácter, una chica de la que cualquiera se podía enamorar, pero no él, no porque no le gustara sino porque ya quería a alguien... Ni modo.

- ¿Ya está la comida? - Le preguntó desde la sala donde estaba echado sobre el sofá y viendo TV.

- ¿Disculpa?? - Salió de la cocina con un cucharón en la mano y se dirigió donde el trenzado.

- Hi-Hilde... No pensaras hacerme algo con eso, ¿no? - La miró incrédulo y con una pequeña sombra azul de miedo.

- ¿Uhm? No, se rompería el cucharón y no quisiera eso... - Contestó divertida.

- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí... - Dijo con sarcasmo y una ceja levantada.

- ¡De nada! Se puede saber... ¿Qué haces echadote ahí y viendo TV? - Le cuestionó.

- Pues eso, lo que acabas de decir...- Contestó con cierto descaro.

- ¡Pero qué fresco que eres. Duo! – Se quejó con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Y yo por qué? - Le preguntó sin entender.

- ¿Cómo por qué? No has hecho nada desde que llegaste, que ya es más de un mes... Yo tengo que limpiar, lavar la ropa, cocinar y hacer todo sola...- Respondió algo indignada.

- Sí, por eso... ¡Muchas gracias! - Le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Ningún Muchas gracias! Nos repartiremos las cosas de la casa...- Sentenció.

- What??? - La miró con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza.

- ¡He dicho!!!- Exclamó muy en serio.

- ¡Sí, Hilde linda, preciosa...! – Aceptó inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Qué esperas para levantarte y apagar eso?!- Le cuestionó mirándolo.

- ¡En el acto! – Se levantó del sofá y apagó la TV.

- Ahora vamos a la cocina, me ayudaras a cocinar...- Le ordenó.

- Aja...- Asintió con la cabeza y se fueron juntos hacia la cocina.

Bueno, excepto por eso, pero luego de que se organizaran para compartir los quehaceres de la casa, todo fue tan bien como siempre. Aunque vaya si esa chica tenía mucho carácter! Pero eso era algo que la hacía especial, además hasta el momento era su única familia.

Trowa había vuelto al circo con Catherine, era el único lugar al que él podía volver, el único, además eso era lo que le había prometido durante la guerra a ella, que volvería vivo y pues ya era hora de cumplir su promesa. Pero eso no era lo que él realmente deseaba, quería a Catherine, sí, pero como a una hermana, y había otra persona... Otra persona a la que él en verdad amaba, una persona tal vez muy distinta a él, incluso totalmente opuesta, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia esa persona.

Catherine estaba al tanto de esto, pero sabía que aunque probablemente los dos sintieran lo mismo, no iban a poder estar juntos, compartir el mismo sentimiento no era suficiente, habías otros aspectos que también importaban y Trowa también lo sabía, por eso decidió irse con ella y dejarlo a él, aunque eso le destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos...

Ya habían pasado casi 4 meses desde la ultima vez que vio a su pequeño rubio y aún lo recordaba en todo momento, en especial durante la triste y fría noche, en la que pensaba y pensaba..., y se dormía pensando en él y hasta soñaba que estaban juntos y se quedaban así para siempre... Lástima que solo eran sueños, sueños que reflejaban lo que su alma realmente deseaba con todo el corazón, quedarse con Quatre para siempre...

- Quatre... Mi Quatre...- Se despertó en la madrugada y se sentó en la cama- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuve que irme...? - Sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse - Soy un idiota... Un idiota que le teme al amor... y que aún así te ama...- Se abraza a él mismo – Te amo Quatre... Te amo tanto... y me haces mucha falta...- Llorando – Te extraño... Te extraño... y no puedo evitarlo... Te necesito... porque yo... yo te amo Quatre... Realmente te amo...-

-"Trowa..."- Catherine se despertó junto con Trowa – "Luego del tiempo que ya ha pasado... Aún lo sigues recordando... Aún lo sigues amando..."- Solo se quedó ahí echada y fingiendo estar dormida.

Catherine intentaba siempre animar a su hermano, desde el primer día en que volvió, pero pocas veces lo consiguió, Trowa ahora solo era un chico sin emociones y sentimientos, o bueno solo demostraba un sentimiento, una emoción... La tristeza, la tristeza que embargaba su alma y su corazón... La tristeza que le provocado estar separado de la persona que más amaba en el universo, Quatre...

- Lo hicimos muy bien. ¿no crees? – Le comentó la pelirroja.

-...-

- Sí, fue un buen trabajo en equipo...- Continuó.

-...-

- No lo hubiésemos podido hacer sin ti...-

-...-

- ¿Trowa? –

- ¿...Dices algo Catherine? – Salió de sus pensamientos.

- ...Sí, que hicimos un buen espectáculo...-

- Ah...-

- ¿Solo eso...? –

- ...Que bueno...- Fue lo único que llegó a decir.

- Trowa... – Lo miró un poco triste.

Pero no era el único que estaba sufriendo con todo esto, Quatre se sentía tan mal como él, con la diferencia de que el rubio se derrumbaba mucho más...

Primero volvió a la mansión Winner de L-4, donde antes vivía con su padre, volvió para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, aunque ciertamente eso no era algo que le agradara mucho, pero tenía que estar ocupado en algo o se iba a morir de la tristeza...

Se sentía muy mal, le dolía mucho esta situación, era demasiado para él... Dolor, dolor... Su pobre corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y su alma también... ¿Así se sentía perder a alguien sin que estuviera muerto? Era horrible, saber que esa persona estaba lejos, muy lejos... Saber que Trowa había decidido irse de su lado para no volver nunca...

- ¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué tenías que irte de mi lado...? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo...? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control por sus suaves y blancas mejillas - ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti...?! No puedo con esto... Me duele... Me duele mucho, Trowa... ¿Por qué la preferiste a ella...? ¡Dime por qué...! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto...?-

Y lloró desconsoladamente durante toda la noche como solía pasar casi todos los días desde que se habían separado, a pesar de que ya habían pasado seis meses, pero el dolor aún seguía tan intenso como el primer día...

Para el séptimo mes recibió una sorpresiva visita en su oficina que lo animó un poco, por lo menos un poco...

- Hello!! – Saludó muy alegre haciendo un movimiento de mano.

- ¡Duo...! – Se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

- Yes, el mismo lindo chico de siempre...- Sentado de lo más cómodo en la silla movible.

- Je, je... – Se sienta - ¿Vale halagarse a uno mismo? – Interrogó pensativo.

- ¡Sí...! – Con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- Si tú dices...-

- ¿Y.. cómo estás, Quatre? – Le preguntó.

- Yo... – Duda – Bien...-

- Quatre... – Lo miró serio.

- ¿Eh? – Se extrañó un poco.

- ¡No sabes mentir! – Sentenció en serio.

- Ah-h... –

- Ves... Pero bueno, si no quieres contarme no hay problema...-

- ...Sí ya lo sabes... Aunque no te lo haya dicho... Aunque no se lo haya dicho a nadie... – Triste – Todos lo saben... Sé que es así...-

- ...¿Trowa, cierto? –

- Sí...- Sonrojado – Yo siempre he amado a Trowa...- Mirando hacia un costado.

- Lo sé... Pero... Él se fue. ¿no? –

-...- Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Y... ¿No te dijo nada antes de irse...? –

- No...-

- Hmm... – Pensativo – Que raro... Yo juraba que ustedes... –

- ¿..Qué nosotros qué...?-

- Que ustedes sentían lo mismo... Que compartían el mismo sentimiento...-

El corazón de Quatre parecía haber revivido al escuchar las palabras de Duo, una pequeña esperanza aparecía en el pecho del rubio... Tal vez, tal vez...

- ¿..Por qué lo dices...? – Le preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿En serio lo preguntas? ¿Por qué Trowa aceptó ir contigo a tu casa en cuanto se conocieron, en vez de irse? ¿Por qué te siguió e hicieron el dúo musical, en vez de solo escucharte tocar? Y principalmente por lo ocurrido con el Sistema Cero... ¿Por qué mientras Heero desconfiaba, Trowa nunca dejó de creer en ti hasta el final? ¿Por qué aunque tú lo llegaste a atacar varias veces, él nunca contestó? ¿Por qué en vez de atacarte solo te habló con el corazón? ¿Por qué no podía hacerte daño? ¿Por qué...? – Le explicaba mientras ambos recordaban todos esos sucesos y vaya si Duo tenía mucha razón al hablar... - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo esa vez...? –

- ...Un soldado siempre será un soldado y no importa que suceda no podemos perder el verdadero rumbo de nuestro camino...- Recordando – Quatre... No tienes porqué llorar solo... Vuelve a ser el mismo lindo chico que una vez conocí...- Se sonrojó al recordar tan dulces palabras y un brillo especial apareció en sus bellos espejos aqua.

- ¡Dios mío, sí que se pasó de cursi Trowa! –

- Duo...-

- Eso no se lo dices a un simple amigo... O por lo menos eso pienso yo...-

Duo parecía tener razón... Sí, tal vez, pero si era verdad... ¿Por qué se había ido entonces? No lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía y aunque ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza, igual le dolía...

- ¿Entonces... Por qué se fue...? – Con los ojos vidriados – No lo entiendo... –

- Yo tampoco lo sé...-

- Duo... Me duele... Me duele mucho... – Llorando – No sabes cuanto me duele...-

- Quatre...- Se paró y se acercó al rubio.

- Ya no puedo más con esto...-

-...Puedes... Tienes que poder, no voy a dejar que te rindas... ¿ok? – Lo abrazó para consolarlo.

- Duo... ¿Tú no vas a dejarme, no...? – Lo miró suplicándole con los ojos.

-...No...- Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Duo..., si tú también me dejas..., yo me muero...-

- ¡No digas eso...! No pienso dejarte... Además... Aún sin Trowa y sin mí, tú debes de seguir, Quatre... Siempre debes de seguir... – Lo miró con ternura.

- ...No voy a poder... – Hundió el rostro en el pecho de su amigo mojando su camisa.

- Quatre... Te digo que tienes que poder... – Lo dejó llorar en sus brazos.

Y lloró y lloró mucho... Durante unas dos horas mientras su amigo solo lo consoló en silencio.

- Duo... Lo siento... – Se disculpó apenado y triste.

- Why? – Lo miró sin entender mientras se separaban suavemente.

- Porque tú viniste a visitarme y yo... me puse a llorar como idiota... Por eso, perdóname...- Le explicó con la mirada baja.

- Tonto... – Vuelve a su sitio – No tengo nada que perdonarte, porque para eso están los amigos...- Le sonrió.

- Duo... – Le sonríe dulcemente - Gracias... –

- Además... – Pensativo - Sé como es eso... – Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¿Eh? – Miró al trenzado.

- Sé lo que es que alguien importante se haya ido de tu lado... Sé lo que es no saber nada de esa persona... Sé lo que es mantenerte ocupado para no recordar, pero luego llega la noche y no puedes evitar hacerlo... Sé lo mucho que duele... – Comentó sinceramente.

- Duo, ¿tú también estás pasando por eso? – Le preguntó.

- Sí...- Asintió con la cabeza.

- No senota... Lo siento, no lo sabía... Soy un idiota que se derrumba fácilmente mientras que tú sigues adelante a pesar de lo que te pasa... – Triste.

- Quatre... Todos tienen su propia manera de ser, su propia manera de tomar las cosas... –

- Sí, lo sé... Sabes... Me ha servido de mucho hablar contigo, pude desahogarme con alguien... Y ahora creo que tendré un poquito más de fuerza para poder seguir... –

- Eso me alegra... –

- Gracias, Duo... – Sinceramente -Gracias por tu visita... –

- No hay de que, además te lo había prometido, ¿no? - Le sonríe - Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... – Afirmó.

- Aunque tardaste unos siete meses... – Comentó mirando a otro lado.

- Aps... Bueno... – Con una mano detrás de la cabeza - ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! –

- Eso sí... – Lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Así me gusta, chiquito... – Con una amplia sonrisa - Sé feliz, solo... ¡Sonríe! – (FW: Una de mis frases favoritas... n.n).

- Claro... – Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y sonriendo aún más.

Luego de un rato más, Duo se despide de Quatre, no sin antes prometerle a pedido del rubio, que lo llamaría cada vez que pudiera, después el trenzado se va de la empresa y regresa con Hilde.

Realmente había sido tan sincero esa vez con Quatre... Sé lo que es que esa persona se haya ido de tu lado... Sé lo que es no saber nada de esa persona... Sé lo que es mantenerte ocupado para no recordar, pero luego llega la noche y no puedes evitar hacerlo... Sé lo mucho que duele... Sí, en verdad sabía lo que era eso...

Nunca se hubiese imaginado sentirse así por causa de Heero y pues menos aún nunca se hubiese imaginado llegar a sentir algo tan especial por el soldado perfecto.. Por ese sujeto tan extraño, tan antisocial, tan frío... Al cual no veía desde hace unos ocho meses...

- ¡Rayos! ¿Enamorarte de cubito de hielo...? ¿De Mister Ice...? – Se decía a él mismo – De verdad que eres idiota Duo... – Recordando a Heero – Terminé por darte la razón... Soy un baka, como tanto decías... –Sonrisa agridulce- Extraño que me llames así Heero... ¡Ay, me pasé de masoquista! – Se reprochó moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Con quién hablas...? – Ingresando al cuarto del trenzado.

- Solo... O con mi otro yo tal vez... – Contestó.

- Creo que te está afectando tanta azúcar... – Con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Hilde... – La miró con una ceja levantada.

- Solo hice un simple e inocente comentario... – Sonrió.

- ¿Inocente dices...? – Cuestionó.

- ¡Claro! – Con una aureola en la cabeza y carita inocente- ¡Si yo soy un ángel! – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Un ángel al que botaron del cielo! – La molestó.

- Pues por lo menos estuve, pero tú ni entraste siquiera...- Se defendió.

- Ja, ja... Pero dime mi querida Hilde... ¿Acaso has venido a hacerme compañía? – Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

- ¡Querida tu abuelita! ¡Y cómprate una muñeca si quieres compañía! – Le gritó en serio.

- ¡Dios, que carácter! – Divertido -"Solo quería ver si atracaba..." – Pensó.

- Solo vine a ver cómo estabas, como parecías hablar con alguien... Pero eso es todo... – Aclaró.

- Ah... Bueno, estoy bien... – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ya me voy... – Se despide - Buenas noches, Duo...–

- Buenas noches Hilde... –

Sin más Hilde sale del cuarto y Duo vuelve a estar solo...

- De nuevo solo... Tal vez sea porque Shinigami siempre estará solo... – Sonríe extraño mientras recuerda a Heero nuevamente – Al puro estilo de Heero Yui... Alone in the dark… for ever…- Comentó suavemente y con la mirada triste.

Mientras Wufei había aceptado el puesto que le ofreció Sally en Preventers y desde hace ya nueve meses que trabaja con ella, asegurándose de que nadie atentara contra la Paz y la tranquilidad de las personas.

El chino era un chico con mucho carácter y hasta algo renegón en varias ocasiones, además de adorar el entrenamiento físico y los combates, donde podía demostrar ser el mejor, por eso siempre está entrenándose sin importar donde se encuentre, siempre busca la manera de cómo entrenar para hacerse más y más fuerte.

Sally le ofreció también que se fuera a vivir con ella, así que el aceptó, después de todo no había ningún otro lugar a donde él pudiera ir, nadie a quien buscar, nadie que lo esperara, nada... Así que trabajar junto con Sally como Preventer y vivir con ella parecía ser una buena idea.

- Nos repartiremos las cosas de la casa, aunque no hay mucho que hacer realmente... – Le explicó la chica.

- Sí, no hay problema. Solo no se meta en mis asuntos... – Le dijo sinceramente.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes... Respeto la privacidad de cada persona – Le aseguró.

- Entonces todo estará bien...- Comentó.

Si había algo que Wufei pudiera odiar además de la cobardía, el deshonor y la derrota, era el hecho de que otras personas se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, eso era algo que simplemente detestaba. Para su suerte Sally respetaba eso y casi nunca lo hacía.

Ellos dos aprenden a trabajar en equipo, vivir juntos y llevarse bien, a pesar de la extraña manera de ser del chino, el cual en casi todo su tiempo libre se la pasaba entrenando y practicando artes marciales o simplemente meditando. Pocas veces Sally lograba salir con él a algún lado o hacerlo comportarse como un simple chico de su edad.

- Wufei... – Lo nombró al ingresar al cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa Sally? – Le preguntó abriendo sus ojos para mirarla estando sentado en su cama.

- Alquilé una película, vamos a verla... – Le enseñó el mini disco.

- Sally, tú crees que yo soy un "amante del Séptimo Arte", ¿no? – Le cuestionó.

- No – Negó con la cabeza – Yo solo creo que eres un simple chico de 17 años, eso es todo... – Le contestó.

- Nunca seré por completo un simple chico de mi edad, porque mi esencia de soldado es algo que nunca desaparecerá...- Comentó sinceramente.

- Tonto... – Susurró ella.

- ¿A quién has llamado tonto? - Le cuestionó con la ceja levantada.

- Ay, que buen odio tienes... – Le sonrió divertida.

- No me cambies el tema... Además el baka siempre ha sido Duo, no yo... – Comentó.

- Hey, Wufei... Creo que no te has dado cuenta de algo... – Sonríe de lo más feliz – Ya me tuteas...-

- Ah... – Se sonroja ligeramente – Te dije que no me cambiaras el tema... –

- ¡Ves...! – Insistió divertida.

- Bueno... – Se sonroja más – Trabajamos y vivimos juntos desde hace más de nueve meses... –

- Sí, lo sé... Y me gusta, ciertamente el que me trataras de usted me hacía sentir vieja y tantos años no te llevo...- Comentó muy sinceramente.

- Para mí que tú fuiste a la escuela con el que era el Coronel Noventa... – La molestó.

- ¡No! ¿Cuántos años me echas, Wufei? – Le cuestionó mirándolo.

- Unos 25... – Sonrió divertido.

- ¿25 dices? Para tú información solo tengo 21... – Afirmó.

- Sí, tú dices... Cambiando el tema... ¿Sabías que estaba meditando? –

- Si siempre haces lo mismo... –

- Y tú siempre me interrumpes... – Pensativo – Debe de ser la negatividad... Sí, de seguro no quieren que suba de nivel y por eso usan a esta mujer para interrumpirme... –

- ¡Que negatividad, ni meditación, ni visualización, ni nada de esas cosas raras! – Se acerca a él – Vamos a la sala para ver la película... – Lo tomó del brazo.

Sí, Wufei se la pasaba haciendo meditación espiritual, ya saben como los yoguis, los reikistas, bueno los místicos en general, y pues Sally ya varias veces lo había sacado de su meditación para pasear o simplemente ver una película.

Era extraño... Pero esa mujer sí lograba sacarlo de todo y solo por tonterías o por lo menos eso eran para él y aún así siempre terminaba haciéndole caso. ¿Por qué? De verdad que no tenía una respuesta para eso... A diferencia de Sally, quien sí parecía darse cuenta de las cosas, después de todo el simple hecho de ser mayor y de ser mujer la hacía más madura... FW: Como todos sabemos, nosotras las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los hombres...

- No, esta vez no, tengo que ser fuerte, tanto entrenamiento no va a ser por las puras... – Negándose a levantarse.

- ¡Wufei! – Insistió tratando de levantarlo.

- No, no, no... No salgo del cuarto, es más ni siquiera me levantó de la cama... – Firme en su decisión.

- Ya veremos... – No se rindió y continuó tratando de levantarlo.

Ambos eran medios tercos, así que ahora ninguno se echaría para atrás... Sally insistía en hacer que se levantara de la cama, pero Wufei casi no se movía, hasta que en una de esas el chino hace un movimiento brusco tratando de soltarse, pero en vez de eso lo único que consigue es atraer el cuerpo de Sally hacía él...

Ambos se quedan quietos por varios segundos mientras se miraban directo a los ojos y sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo del otro... Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo sus labios se juntan en un largo beso para luego sin poder pensarlo antes, Wufei la rodea con sus brazos y terminan cayendo sobre la cama del chino, donde por primera vez se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y se permitieron amarse libremente durante la noche...

Bueno, Wufei terminó ganando, no salió de su cuarto y tampoco se levantó de la cama! Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron sonrojados y solo cambiaron un par de palabras antes de alistarse para trabajar.

La verdad que no habían quedado en nada exactamente, aunque luego de eso lo volvieron a hacer otras veces, a pesar de que Wufei nunca había dicho lo que sentía por Sally y como que eso no le gustaba mucho a ella... Así que para el onceavo mes decidió aclarar algunas cosas con el chino...

- Si quieres solo sexo está bien, pero dilo... No me gusta que me trates como si fuera tu juguete... – Un poco molesta.

- Sally... – La miró un poco confundido.

- Yo no soy el juguete de nadie, si quieres jugar, pues yo también puedo sabes... ¿O crees que no he salido con nadie en este tiempo? –

Auch... Al escuchar eso, Wufei sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe muy fuerte y vaya si había sido así. Pero la verdad era que no podía reclamarle nada porque todo fue así por él, si solo hubiese sido más sincero con ella desde el principio. Aunque tal vez aún podía serlo...

- ...No lo sabía, pero ya que eres sincera conmigo yo también lo seré contigo... –

- Vaya... Ya era hora, por fin podré saber lo que realmente piensas... –

- ...Sé que soy un chico extraño, que no soy como los chicos de mi edad, que soy medio amargado y hasta insensible... Además no suelo hablar mucho y no soy muy sincero que digamos... Creo que ese ha sido mi principal error en especial contigo... Pensé equivocadamente que no era necesario decir nada, que no era necesario decirte lo que sentía por ti... Pensé que estaba demás decirte que te amaba, porque ya estaba sobreentendido... Pero me equivoqué... – Le confesó ligeramente sonrojado y con la mirada un poco baja.

- ...Wufei... – Se sorprende al escucharlo - Yo... Lo siento por lo que dije... – Se disculpó triste y ligeramente sonrojada.

- No, está bien... Sé que ha sido mi culpa por no decirlo antes... y que solo te he lastimado con eso... Lo siento mucho... – Se disculpó arrepentido.

- Creo que ambos hemos lastimado al otro sin querer solo por no decir las cosas en su momento... –

- Sally... Yo te... Te amo... – Le confesó sonrojado.

- Yo también te amo, Wufei... – Ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¿Entonces... cómo quedamos...? – Interrogó alzando la vista.

- Creo que esa no era la pregunta... – Le sonrió.  
- Ah, que tonto... – Reacciona – Digo... ¿Quieres ser mi novia...? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- ...Sí- Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Genial, ahora eres solo mía... – Sonrió y luego la besó.

- ¿...Genial?? ¿De cuando a acá usas ese término? – Cuestionó algo incrédula luego del beso.

- Al diablo...- La volvió a besar mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Días después ya era Diciembre del año 197 DC., las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo estaban cerca y con esto el segundo aniversario del final de la guerra y la muerte de Trize, también el primer aniversario de la batalla contra Dekim y Marimeia.

En solo unos días se cumpliría un año... Un año desde la ultima vez que estuvieron reunidos los Ex-pilotos Gundam...

- Prácticamente ya ha pasado un año... Un año lejos de ti, Trowa... – Con los ojos vidriados – Y aún me duele... Aún me duele mucho, Trowa... – Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas - ¿Qué hago...? ¿Qué puedo hacer...? ¿Cómo hago para olvidarte si se me hace imposible...? ¿Entonces cómo sigo adelante... si aún me aferro a tus recuerdos...? – Llorando desconsoladamente - ¡¿Pero entonces qué hago...?! ¡Dime... Trowa...! –

Esas fechas solo lo hacían recordarlo más, Quatre aún amaba a Trowa y tanto como siempre lo amó, aunque no era el único. Trowa había sufrido de igual manera, además de arrepentirse cada día por la decisión equivocada que tomó hace ya un año.

- Un año lejos de ti, Quatre... Un año en el que me has hecho tanta falta como nunca me hubiese imaginado... – Muy triste – Todos los días me he arrepentido de la estúpida decisión que tomé por miedo... – Con los ojos vidriados - Ahora tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde... Tal vez ya te perdí... Tal vez ya seguiste adelante... Tal vez ya te olvidaste de mí... y con justa razón... – Las lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente - ¡Soy un idiota...! Pero tal vez todavía pienses un poco en mí... Tal vez... Solo hay una manera de saberlo... Tengo miedo, es verdad... Pero esta vez tendrá que ser diferente o nunca me lo perdonaré...-

A su vez Duo también andaba sentimental y por alguna razón recordaba más que nunca a Heero...

- Y pensar que ya ha pasado un año... Un año lejos de ti, Heero... ¿Heero Yui... dónde estás...? Dime... Heero... – Pensaba en voz alta – Mi soldado perfecto... Me pregunto... ¿Cuándo volverás...? Tal vez nunca... Tal vez pronto... Cómo saberlo... Lo extraño es que te sigo esperando... – Sinceramente – Shinigami ha estado un año en las sombras... y lo estará hasta que tú vuelvas... Por eso... Vuelve pronto, Heero... – Suavemente - Vuelve y dame la luz que solo tú puedes darme... Mientras seguiré... Alone in the dark... hasta tu regreso… -

Mientras en otro lugar, Heero pensaba en Duo y en lo que debía de hacer ahora...

- "Un año lejos de ti, Duo... Un año en el que te he extrañado mucho, pequeño baka na... – Sonríe ligeramente – Pero un año por fin... Ahora podré volver por ti... Ahora que ya conseguí lo que vine a hacer aquí... Nos veremos pronto, Duo..." – Pensó para sus adentros el chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

Y por último... Wufei recién tenía un mes con Sally y al parecer las cosas entre ellos iban bien, pero eso no quería decir que el chino se hubiese olvidado de sus ex–compañeros.

- Ya han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Trize... y un año desde que los ex-pilotos Gundam nos separáramos... – Comentó.

- Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? – Lo mira – Dime, Wu... ¿No tienes ganas de volver a ver a tus amigos? –

- Quizás... – Fue lo único que contestó.

- Estoy segura que ellos te extrañan tanto como tú a ellos – Afirmó.

- ¿Quién dice que yo los extraño? – Cuestionó mirándola.

- No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo... –

Probablemente ella estaba en lo correcto, Wufei extrañaba un poco a sus ex-compañeros, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Bueno, ahora que todos andaban con el espíritu navideño y algo sentimentales por las fechas y el primer aniversario de su separación, tal vez... Tal vez gracias a esto y a otras cosas los ex–pilotos se volverían a ver pronto... En especial...

- Ya lo decidí, Quatre... y esta vez mi decisión tiene que ser correcta... Ya no hay vuelta a atrás... Mi ángel, espero que puedas perdonarme... – Se dijo a él mismo Trowa mientras hacía una maleta...

**CONTINUARÁ...!!! **

**  
****Nota de Fátima Winner:**

Fátima: Bueno, pues a mí me tocó el segundo capi, ahí se los dejo con mucho cariño!! n.n

Wufei: Cariño dice...

Fátima: Tú no te metas o no te pago!! ¬¬

Wufei: Tú no me pagas y yo que te desprestigio el fic!!

Katryna: aparece un fondo rosa y flores, sus ojos cambian a dos corazones por eso te amo fei-chan!! ¬¬ por cobrador y desprestigiador de fics!

Quatre: Interviene Paz por favor!!

Fátima: Se abraza al rubio y mira feo al chino Eso díselo a él!!

Heero: Ingresa molesto Oye tú disque escritora, le has dado más papel a Wufei que a mí!! Yo que soy el protagonista de la serie de GW!! ¬¬

Katryna: ¬¬ has dicho de GW, no de este fic!! mientras Fátima calma a katryna

Fátima: Gomen! Es que se suponía que tú estabas desaparecido!!

Trowa: Ingresa molesto Tú también me tienes que hacer sufrir tanto!!

Fátima: Gomen nasai... Katryna ya te explicó eso...

Katryna: ¬¬ siee, a caso no comprendes? O eres retrazado? Trowa casi la mata con la mirada

Trowa: Se da cuenta de que ella está abrazando a su rubio y la mira feo SUELTA A MI QUATRE AHORA///.¬

Katryna: También molesta porque Fátima abraza a quatre ¬¬ sieee, suelta a Q-chan!!

Fátima: Lo suelta Si me lo piden así... Tan bonito... Como decirles que no... u.u´

Quatre: Con una gotita Trowa... Katryna... Tranquilos...

Trowa: Abraza al rubio celosamente como diciendo "ES SOLO MÍO" Hm..

Katryna: Compartiendo el pensamiento con Trowa "sie, o todo nuestro se abraza a Trowa y Quatre O.O i … un trío" Jo, jo, jo... pone cara de maniática pervertida

Fátima: Le saca la lengua y luego al público lector Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi que le corresponde a mi amiga Katry... Mata ne! 

**Notas de Katryna:**

sip!! El capi que sigue es toooooooodo, y pues!! ¬¬ espero les guste, porque a mí sí me gustó, dejen sus… 

Wufei: interrumpiendo ejem … deje sus comentarios, ahora yo mando!!!

Katryna: le muestra el cheque non nop!! Mientras tenga esto, mando yo!!

Wufei: -o-, un día mujer, un día wufei se va molesto, mientras los demás la ven extraño

o.o? que? ¬¬ no me vean así o los hago sufrir mas!! todos comienzan a irse non ya ven, hablando nos entendemos, bueno nos veremos en el proximo capi!! Chaocito!!


	3. La invitacion de un Joven Empresario

**Notas capítulo:**

_quatre hace hace algo para poder estar con todos en especial con trowa!! que hara quatre? lean y averiguenlo!! nnU este capi esta hecho por mi katryna winner maxwell_

**Y DESPUES DE LA GUERRA QUE?**

Este es un fanfic yaoi, los personajes de Gw no nos pertenecen pero lo la historia si, este es un fanfic en dueto con una buena escritora Fátima winner, espero los guste este capi.

katryna y Fátima se encuentran en la oficina, cuando entra wufei muy molesto  
Katryna: mirándole no sabes tocar?  
Wufei: o.ó quiero mi paga!! Ahora!! Golpeando la mesa del escritorio  
Katryna: TwT hey!! Esa mesa es fina!!   
Fátima: sobretodo porque me costo a mí.  
Katryna: non hai!!  
Wufei: no, me importa!!! Quiero el dinero ya..   
Katryna: con cara de romántica empedernida y… adonde me vas a llevar wu-chan  
Wufei: pone cara de horror o.O contigo no salgo ni a ala esquina  
Katryna: hey!! Tu eres mi koi!! Se supone que tienes que sacarme a pasear  
Wufei: no me importa   
Fátima: ejem…pero no la pelan  
Katryna: eres cruel!!  
Wufei: tu una bruja!!!  
ambos se miran, rayos y truenos salen de quien sabe donde  
Katryna: QUE!!! A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE BRUJA!! CHINO EMPEDERNIDO  
Wufei: A TI!! LOCA, MANIATICA,!!  
Fátima: U eto…chicos, no es lugar para pelear  
Wufei: tu cállate mujer débil  
Katryna y Fátima: # CHANG!!! FUERAAAAAAA!!!! señalan la puerta muy enojadas  
Katryna: y pídele dinero a tu abuela!!   
Fátima: non y si tiene arroz pos, nos traes tantito   
Katryna: w fati-chan!!! no pienses en comer,  
Wufei: renuncio!!  
Katryna: ok, adiós y olvídate de tu pago   
Wufei: eto… creo que ya me arrepentí..  
Katryna: oki, entonces nos vamos al fic ahora..

LA INVITACION DE UN JOVEN EMPRESARIO

Ya no se encontraba tan mal, había podido tranquilizarse un poco, Duo le había servido de mucha ayuda, por la puerta una joven de cabellos cortos y rubios, entro con una sonrisa amplia, Quatre al verla dejo lo que se encontraba haciendo y con una sonrisa se acerco a su hermana,

Hola iria,-

Hola Q-chan como estás?- mientras le miraba la cara- oh, no, de nuevo estás pensado en él? Verdad?- Quatre al ser descubierto bajo la cabeza, su mirada se lleno de tristeza, y su mente solo podía preguntarse si alguna vez el sería feliz?-

Yo…- se alejó de ella, mientras una pequeña lágrima salió de aquellos ojos que algún día lloraron con tanto afán, aquellos ojos que derramaron miles de lágrimas rogando porque no se fuera- si lo sabes, por qué preguntas? - la joven Iria lo abraza por la espalda -

Quatre, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero comprende.. èl se fue, escogió a otra… entonces? Por qué no buscas otra felicidad?, no esperes un milagro, Quatre. La vida no siempre es como la queremos, pero ahí está y ella no se detiene porque tú sufras, comprende eso!!- no soltaba a Quatre de su abrazo sabía que su hermano necesitaba ser apoyado, sabía cuanto sufría, cuando dolor albergaba su corazón-

Iria… yo lo amaba- por fin se aferró a los brazos de aquella mujer que más que su hermana era como su madre- yo…lo necesitaba, y el se fue… por qué? -

Quatre, cariño, en la vida cuando se ama a veces se sacrifican muchas cosas para ser feliz, y si amas a Trowa en verdad déjalo ser feliz, cuando uno ama no importa con quien sea feliz ese amor-

Pero… yo quería que fuera conmigo- Iría soltó a Quatre, lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa-

Porque no mejor sales a caminar por ahí, el día es hermoso y perfecto- no muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza, tomó una chaqueta que se encontraba en un pequeño gancho en la pared y salió-

Ay.. Quatre… no me gusta verte así, sufriendo por un amor que jamás será tuyo- y comenzó acomodar papeles y algunas cosas en la oficina de Quatre- 

Era un día extraño, se sentía tan solo, tan mal, le faltaba a su vida aquel joven de mirada aqua, le faltaba aquella sonrisa tierna y sincera, él era una parte de su vida y sin Quatre …él no era nada, ya no soportaba el hecho de engañar a Catherine, pero menos soportar engañarse a si mismo, miró hacia su alrededor, él pertenecía a ese lugar, que podría ofrecerle él al joven rubio? Cuando el tenía todo y mucho más, en cambio él … él no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, solo era un mortal con nada, mientras Quatre era un ángel que poseía todo incluso su alma, Quatre se había ganado todo su amor, y en esos momento se sentía tan cruel, se sentía todo un maldito.

Mientras retirado de ahí una castaña de hermosos ojos entre azules y gris, lo miraba, mientras una pequeña lagrima comenzaba a salir,

Es por él? Por qué no puedes amarme a mí?- le preguntaba al mismo viento, mirando a Trowa sentado en una roca mirando hacia el cielo artificial de esa colonia , con un enorme dolor en su corazón se retiró, y solo podía conformarse con las migajas del amor de Trowa. 

Mientras en otro lugar, Quatre seguía caminando hasta que la voz de una joven lo desconcentró, era Lucrexia en sus manos se encontraban algunas bolsas de papel.

Hola Quatre- saludó amablemente Lucrexia-

Hola señorita Noin- contestó de la misma forma Quatre, ayudándola con las bolsas-

Ay, llámame solo Lucrexia, y qué haces … tan solo?- le preguntó y Quatre solo bajó la cabeza- Aah.. lo siento no quise - Quatre negó con la cabeza para luego subirla y sonreír-

Y adonde vas? - le preguntó Quatre-

Bueno pues… tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí, quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar-

Claro, no hay problema - comenzó a seguirla, él se mantenía callado y Lucrexia comenzaba a sentirse extraña al no tocar ningún tema, no es que ella fuera muy habladora, pero ese silencio ya era algo incomodo-

Y ..dime Quatre como están los demás chicos? - le preguntó tratando de entablar alguna conversación-

Pues, como sabrás, Wufei está con Sally en Preventers, Heero desapareció y no hemos sabido nada de el, Duo es el único que debes en cuando me visita, él vive con Hilde en L2...-

Y Trowa? - le preguntó, por un momento Quatre se paró de golpe, bajando la cabeza, Lucrexia se maldijo a sí misma por haber hecho semejante pregunta cuando sabía del sentimiento del rubio hacia el latino-

Trowa…- habló- él es feliz con Catherine, y está en su hogar..!! - levantó la cabeza en alto -

Bueno ya llegamos - sacó una pequeña llave y abrió la puerta, ambos pasaron, Quatre miró el departamento de Lucrexia, no sería muy amplio pero era muy acogedor, dejaron las bolsas en la mesa - toma asiento Quatre, esta es tu casa, quieres algo de tomar? - le preguntó caminando a la pequeña cocina integral -

Un poco de agua por favor - Lucrexia tomó una jarra del refrigerador y vació un poco del líquido en un vaso de cristal delgado- gracias - le dijo al momento de tomar el vaso con ambas manos..-

Ya llegaste am…- se detuvo al ver al chico rubio, mientras Quatre se encontraba algo …apenado, el joven frente de él era un joven rubio de cabellera larga, un joven muy familiar para él, solo que se encontraba semidesnudo con solo una toalla en la cintura, Zech muy apenado entró de nuevo a la habitación y Quatre solo miró a Lucrexia-

Tú …y él … los dos - Quatre hizo señas con las manos y Lucrexia se sonrojó-

Pues sí… desde antes de conocerlos a ustedes - mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, también se les unió Zech, que ahora sí se encontraba vestido- 

Hola Winner- saludó Zech como todo un caballero, recibiendo un buen saludo por parte de Quatre, una larga y atenuante charla comenzó ….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Joven … necesita algo más? - le preguntó la encargada de la tienda-

No- contestó fríamente- 

Ok.- la joven comenzó a pasar una serie de productos por la caja registradora- son 89 dólares - el joven de porte serio sacó de su cartera el efectivo y lo entregó a la mujer, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a unos viejos barrios. Su vista se posó en el cielo oscuro y sus ojos sin expresión alguna deseaban mostrar alguna expresión y como todo el tiempo sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a cierto trenzado de hermosos ojos color amatista… " duo… me pregunto, sería el destino tan amable como para hacer que nos volvamos a ver?" borró todo pensamiento de él era verdad la guerra había terminado, pero el había sido entrenado para la guerra, mas no fue entrenado para ser humano …y ahora con la paz, que era él? Si no un símbolo de muerte y amenaza … extrañaba todo, extrañaba a sus compañeros, lo extrañaba a él a ese joven que compartió tantas cosas con él, sus risas, sus llantos, la hermosa mirada que le regalaba todo el tiempo … miró hacia el frente, y siguió caminando, seguramente llegaría el momento de dejar de huir y de salir de su escondite, y así lo haria pero por el momento solo esperaría …. 

Y dime qué piensas hacer? - le preguntó Zech a Quatre- 

Hacer? -

Sí así es, dentro de poco será el aniversario de ustedes- le comentó tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja-

Es verdad!! Será su primer aniversario como compañeros!! - dijo alegremente Lucrexia-

Pues la verdad, no sé si se podrá organizar algo, sería difícil de localizar algunos - dirigiéndose más que nada a Heero y Wufei -

Bueno… mmm- Lucrexia se puso en pose pensativa- ya sé!! Aún mantienen sus correos,no es verdad? - le preguntó a Quatre-

Sí - contestó Quatre-

A pues ahí esta la solución!! Por qué no les mandas un correo invitándolos a la mansión Winner, les dices el motivo y listo, yo podría ayudarte - se levantó del sofá y atrajo una portátil acomodándola en la mesita frente de la sala, la abrió y se la pasó a Quatre..

Ay, no sé, es algo repentino y …- Quatre miró la cara de Lucrexia, una que decía, "es tu oportunidad de verlo" , era verdad podría verlo, muy decidido comenzó a teclear, mientras era observado por la pareja, en menos de 45 minutos tenia listo los correos, una vocecita se escuchó de la portátil 

"desea enviar los archivos? " Quatre lo pensó, pero sería la única forma de verlos a todos, de convivir con ellos de nueva cuenta, sería la única forma de no sentirse tan solo y vacío, pero sobretodo sería la única manera de estar de nueva cuenta con él, con el amor de su vida, sin pensarlo pulso la tecla "enviar" pronto un pequeño sobre con alas apareció indicando que su mensaje había sido enviado.

Bueno…espero me contesten pronto, Lucrexia fue un placer charlar contigo de nuevo, de igual forma Zech, pero creo que ya es muy tarde … tengo que irme - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a Lucrexia y un saludo de manos a Zech- nos veremos pronto … también están invitados después de todo ustedes también fueron parte de nuestro pasado..-

Ok.. Y muchas gracias Quatre, cuídate - Quatre salió de la casa, para de nueva cuenta caminar, pero esta vez ya no triste, sino con un brillo especial en sus ojos. 

En L2, Hilde se encontraba limpiado la habitación de cerdo de Duo,

Duo Maxwell!! cuando aprenderás que la ropa sucia se hecha al cesto- mientras bajaba los calzoncillos de Duo del abanicó de techo- ashhhhh este chico, cuando aprenderá!! Duo ! - gritaba mas el chico de mencionado nombre se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con unas orejeras- un extraño pitido lo molestó, provenía del computador de Duo, pero este ni sus luces, tomó la computadora y bajó con ella, al llegar a bajo y ver al chico se molestó más de la cuenta, con paso lento llegó y quitó las orejeras para luego …-

DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- le gritó y este de un brinco despertó de su largo sueño-

Que quieres Hil? - mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

que no dejes tu ropa interior girando-

No, ya en serio!! -

-o- Duo!! -

Ok. Ok malvada, qué es eso?- le preguntó mientras ella le entregaba la portátil- 

Es un mensaje para ti…- Duo abrió el aparato y comenzó a leer , una sonrisa de apoderó de su rostro miró a Hilde y luego mencionó- Hilde… creo que haremos un pequeño viaje a la mansión Winner … 

Los disparos se escuchaban haciendo eco, pero a él no le importaba, esa era una forma de entrenamiento, su vida siempre había sido las guerras, lo supo cuando perdió al ser que más amaba en la tierra, fue una forma tan cruel en la que él se dio cuenta, una joven de cabellos castaños y ropas militares se acercó a él.

Wufei!! Ven - Wufei bajó el arma, había derribado todos los puntos a dar, suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta Sally-

Qué ocurre? Alguna misión? -

No-

Entonces? - Sally sacó una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Wufei, este comenzó a leer , pero luego hizo bola el papel-

Wufei… sé que siempre dices que no quieres verlos, pero creo que esta es la oportunidad de saber de todos, sé que lo deseas, y si tú no vas yo sí voy, a mí sí me interesa saber como han estado- Sally molesta se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar- 

Sally …- la mencionada dio la vuelta para verlo - juro que si me aburro en ese lugar, no me quedaré y te mataré- Sally con una mueca en forma de sonrisa solo asintió, para luego desaparecer de aquel desierto donde se encontraban. 

Catherine se encontraba haciendo algunos antojos para ella, se sentía mal, no de la forma de salud, sino del corazón le dolía en el alma que Trowa no la amara, pero solo deseaba que nunca apareciera de nueva cuenta Quatre en la vida de Trowa, miró hacia la portátil negra de Trowa con la que mantenía comunicación con Duo. Esta tenia un pequeño parpadeo de una luz roja, se acercó a él y lo abrió, en la pantalla de fondo un sobre con alas se encontraba una vocecita se escuchó..

"usted tiene un mensaje"

No muy convencida lo abrió y comenzó a leer , sus ojos se agrandaron y una pequeña lágrima corrió por sus mejillas..

Era demasiado pedir que jamás aparecieras? - le preguntó a la nada, pero pronto decidió a eliminar el mensaje.

"esta seguro que desea eliminar?" 

Catherine estaba a punto de borrarlo cuando la voz de Trowa se escuchó

Qué haces? -

Nada!! - pero Trowa se acercó y le arrebató el computador-

Pensabas eliminar el mensaje? Por qué?- la joven lo miró y una sonrisa llena de amargura se reflejó en su rostro-

Por qué?!! Todavía lo dices? El hecho de que no me ames por culpa de él… el hecho de tener que conformarme con la nada, el saber que lo quieres a él y no a mi?!! Trowa!! Yo te amo, porque no puedes comprender eso …- se dejo caer al suelo-

Por eso pensabas privarme de ver a los demás? Eres egoísta -

EGOISTA!!! El egoísta eres tú!! Me tienes a tu lado solo por despecho, solo me das las sobras!! Y me llamas egoísta!! - y una discusión comenzó entre ambos…-

Vete …- fue lo que mencionó la joven - LARGATE!!! CORRE A SUS BRAZOS!! - Trowa de lo molesto que estaba, salió sin decir adiós, tomó sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se fue, se fue de la forma más cruel y dejando a Catherine sola.

Pero en esos momentos lo que a Trowa le interesaba solo era Quatre, le había dejado una nota a la joven, " Quatre… no volveré a cometer el mismo error, te lo aseguro amor mío" y así, sin más pensamientos subió al trasbordador que lo llevaría hasta su destino, hasta Quatre.

CONTINUARA///

**Notas finales: **

_Notas de Katryna: _

espero les allá gustado este capi, gomen!! Por tardar en hacerlo pero es que tenia algunos problemillas, solo les diré que dejen sus comentarios que son muy importantes para nosotras como escritoras, y que estoy muy feliz de trabajar con una escritora como lo es Fátima Winner, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! 

Notas de Fátima:

Pues, a mí no me pareció que te hayas demorado! Yo sí que demoro!! XD Gracias linda! A mí también me encanta trabajar contigo!! n.n Ahora el otro capi me toca a mí!! Tengan paciencia q yo si soy media tortuga!! Jejjeje Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!! n.n

"FÁTIMA WINNER, LA PROMETIDA DE QUATRE"

_Y_

_"KATRYNA WINNER MAXWELL" LA PROMETIDA DE DUO_


	4. Una Visita Inesperada para mi Corazón

**Y DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA... ****  
**  
**By **

**Fatika Winner **

**Unión de Fátima Winner **

**y **

**Katryna Winner Maxwell ( o katryna winner maxwell yuy) **

(Las escritoras se encuentran conversando en la oficina y de repente  
alguien las interrumpe).

Reelena: (Ingresa de nuevo histérica). Se puede saber CUANDO  
ENTRO??!!!

Katryna: Mujer loca!! ¬¬ zafada, estirada y colada!!

Reelena: -Se ofende por el comentario- ósea yo?!!

Katryna: ¬-¬ Hay alguna otra teñida por aquí? -Tdas las chicas teñidas se esconden-

Reelena: o.ó No es justo!! T.T Heero… -el lugar se oscurece mientras Reelena y Katryna comienzan a pelear-

Fátima: Calma, Katry... (Mira a Reelena) Y Ud. también cálmese, no?

Reelena: Pues entonces denme más papel!!!

Katryna: (Le da unas hojas en blanco) Toma tu papel!!! Haberlo dicho antes mujer, tando drama por un papel!! - le da y Reelena mira el papel en blanco-

Reelena: (La mira feo) Hablo en serio!! ¬-¬U conmigo no juegues!!!

Katryna: Yo también... XD (La mira) Y deja de mirarme así...

Reelena: Cómo?!

Katryna: Así ¬-¬

Reelena: No quiero!!- de nueva cuenta ambas se avientan a pelear mientras a Fátima le sale una gotita de la cabeza-

Fátima: (Interviene) u.uU Paz, onegai... Y por favor Reelena-san, tenga  
paciencia que ya aparecerás pronto... Si no quien mejor para molestar  
e interferir entre Heero y Duo. Nadie como tú!! XD

Reelena: Ay, gracias... n.n

Katryna: ¬¬ Sí, bruja…

Reelena: ¬¬ A quién le llamaste bruja? Engendro de la vida ..

Katryna: Descarada...

Reelena: Maniática yaoi!! ¬¬

Katryna: owo y a mucha honra!!

Fátima: - media hora después de discutir Fátima arregló el asunto- Arreglado el asunto... Ahora déjenme escribir!! (Se pone a escribir el capi4).- mientras katryna lloriquea por que Fátima le dio un lugar en el fic a la relela- ¬¬ ya!! Deja de andar berrinchando!!

Katryna:!o! Oki.. - se queda calladita en una esquina- y comenzamos!!!

**Capítulo 4: Una visita inesperada para mi corazón... **

La decisión ya había sido tomada... Regresaría por Quatre, sí, eso haría, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que podía lamentar era  
haber perdido ese año lejos de la persona que él más amaba y engañando a Catherine de esa manera, ella no merecía sufrir... Pero  
Quatre tampoco, ni él...

Tal vez debía avisarle al rubio que iba a verlo, pero cómo lo tomaría? Y si no le gustaba la idea? No, de seguro que sí... Bueno,  
igual la esperanza de su corazón aún seguía latiendo dentro de él... La esperanza...

Lo mejor era no avisarle y llegar de sorpresa, pero tal vez eso no sería algo... desconsiderado de su parte? Y qué más podía  
hacer? Tampoco iba a arriesgarse a que no quisiera verlo, en cambio al llegar de sorpresa no habrá forma en que el rubio huya, ni  
tampoco él mismo...

- "Quatre, lo siento..." – Pensó el latino estando sentado y esperando que el trasbordador espacial llegará pronto a su destino,  
con él... De donde tal vez nunca debió de irse...

Mientras en el circo, Catherine lloraba desconsoladamente...

- Trowa... Eres un idiota!! Idiota!! – Gritó entre lágrimas y continuó llorando.

Por otro lado en L-4, Quatre se encontraba en su casa (Mansión de los Winner), pensando en la reunión con sus amigos que  
sería dentro de una semana.

- Tengo que comprar bastante comida en especial por Duo... Ah, mandaré a hacer un delicioso banquete, sí... – Pensaba en voz alta - Espero que a todos les guste... – Dijo suavemente pensando más que nada en que le gustara a una persona... – Tal vez me anime a preparar algo yo mismo... – Sonrió dulcemente.

En eso pudo ver que la lucecita de su computadora se había prendido, al instante fue donde ella y la tomó para abrirla. Al hacerlo la voz  
de la máquina se escuchó y el dibujo de la carta con alas apareció frente a él...

_Tiene dos mensajes..._

Abrió el primer mensaje y al leerlo una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios...

- Duo, sabía que serías el primero en aceptar venir... ¿Y quién es el segundo? – Ahora lee el segundo mensaje y sonríe divertido –  
Vaya, Wufei... Santa Sally, creo que le prenderé unas velitas... Ja, ja, ja... – Se rió mientras los imaginaba, Wufei refunfuñando y  
Sally sonriendo mientras escribía el mensaje.

Pero de repente su sonrisa se borró mientras cerraba la laptop y su mirada entristecía al recordar a una persona...

- Solo dos mensajes... – Pensaba en voz alta – ¿Y tú... Tú no piensas asistir...? – Se preguntó con la mirada perdida – Si... Si todo es... por ti... Por ti, Trowa... – Con los ojos vidriados - ¿Por qué no has contestado...? Si no sé de ti pronto... Ya no... Ya no voy a poder soportar esto... por más tiempo... – Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus blancas y suaves mejillas.

Y aunque ya había derramado más lágrimas de las que el latino podía merecer, aún seguían cayendo una tras otra y sin poder evitarlo... Pero por alguna razón su corazón todavía quería creer, aún guardaba la esperanza de que el latino volviera...

Lo deseaba... Lo deseaba con todo el corazón... Verlo de nuevo, incluso aunque no pudiera tenerlo para él, incluso así, quería verlo de nuevo... Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su amor de nuevo, sin imaginarse que su deseo pronto se haría realidad... Más pronto de lo que el rubio podía imaginar.  
Se percató de que alguien se acercaba a él, por lo que se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con las manos...

- Joven Amo... ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó su principal hombre preocupado.

- Huaja, Rashid... – Finge una ligera sonrisa – Estoy bien, no se preocupe... – Contestó.

- Si usted lo dice... ¿Hoy no irá a trabajar? – Lo miró aún preocupado por el chico.

- Hum... La verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada... Ni de trabajar... Solo quisiera descansar... – Respondió sinceramente y con la mirada un poco triste.

- Sí, está bien... No creo que pase nada solo porque falte un día, si no se siente bien será mejor que descanse un poco hoy... Pero¿seguro que está bien¿No necesita nada? – Comentó sinceramente y mirándolo.

- Estoy bien, no tengo nada, Rashid... Solo dígale a Iria que se encargue de los negocios por hoy día... Nada más, puede retirarse... y gracias... por preocuparse tanto por mí... – Le agradeció sinceramente.

- No tiene ni que decirlo, Joven Amo... – Antes de irse - Permiso –

- Adelante... – Contestó con la voz apagada.

Sin más Rashid se fue de la sala dejando al rubio solo en ese enorme lugar, aunque aún estaba preocupado por él... Las sonrisas de ese niño siempre habían sido muy dulces y sinceras, siempre fue un chico muy tierno y sensible, pero desde hace un año que ya no era el mismo... Hace un año que ya no sonreía como antes, incluso había llegado a fingir pequeñas sonrisas solo para no preocupar a los demás, pero eso solo hacía que se preocupen más.

El rubio se había quedado solo... De nuevo solo, tan solo como se sentía su frágil corazón desde que esa persona se había ido de su lado. La laptop estaba cerrada y a un extremo del largo sofá mientras Quatre estaba sentado con las piernas arriba al otro extremo, con las rodillas juntas y levantadas, sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su cabeza recostada en ellas de manera en que podía ver la computadora...

- Solo un mensaje más... Solo tu respuesta... – Con la mirada triste - Aunque solo sea: Iré... Me conformo con una palabra... una palabra...-

Por alguna razón se quedó ahí, junto a la laptop, esperando a que se volviera a prender la luz roja... Esperando y esperando, algo que nunca pasaría, pero aún así siguió esperando... Porque cuando un corazón quiero creer, no importa si las posibilidades son nulas, la persona continuara esperando el tiempo que sea necesario...

Por su parte el vuelo de Trowa acababa de llegar a su destino, L-4, el lugar donde vivía la persona que él más amaba, a quien nunca debió dejar. Cogió sus maletas y se encaminó a su verdadero destino...

- "Espérame, Quatre... Pronto, pronto... Llegaré y... me quedaré... si tú me lo permites..." – Pensó para sus adentros mientras esperaba un taxi.

En todos los alrededores se sentía el espíritu de las Fiestas de Fin de Año, esa noche sería Navidad y el año 197 D.C estaba por terminar. Todos los lugares estaban con adornos navideños y de año nuevo, ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Trize y un año desde que los pilotos Gundam se habían separado.

Iria recibió el mensaje de su hermano por medio de Rashid, así que estuvo desde temprano en la Empresa Winner dirigiendo y supervisando todo, pero durante la tarde después de la hora del almuerzo recibió una gran sorpresa...

- Iria-sama... – La llamó uno de los empleados.

- Buenos tardes... – Saludó amablemente.

- Buenos tardes, señorita... Vera hay una persona que desea hablar con el Jefe, Quatre-sama...-

- ¿Ya le dijo que estará ausente por un día? – Le preguntó.

- Sí, se lo he dicho, incluso le dije que le podía dejar algún recado, dejar su número, su dirección, o volver mañana... Pero él insiste tanto en que desea hablar con él, que no sé... Realmente parece ser muy importante... -

- Ya veo... ¿Quién podrá ser¿Duo...¿O alguno de sus amigos se habrá adelantado a la reunión? Que raro... – Extrañada – Incluso... podría ser.. él... No, no puede ser... – Pensó en voz alta y algo preocupada.

- ¿Iria-sama...? – La miró sin entender.

- ...Yo lo atenderé... Hazlo pasar a mi oficina, enseguida iré... -

- Sí, señorita... – Antes de irse – Permiso... -

¿Es que acaso... realmente podría tratarse de... él...? No, eso era imposible... ¿Por qué se adelantaría una semana a la reunión...¿Pero de quién más podría tratarse¿De quién más? Dejó unos papeles con uno de los accionistas e inmediatamente se dirigió a su oficina donde ya la esperaban... Al abrir la puerta pudo verlo y confirmar sus sospechas, era él... Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por un instante y luego volvió la vista a su secretaria que estaba afuera...

- Que nadie nos interrumpa... – Sentenció.

- Sí, señorita... – Asintió con la cabeza.

Sin más entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella... Una vez dentro, hubo un duelo de miradas por un instante y luego la conversación empezó...

- Así que sí eras tú... ¿A qué has venido? – Le cuestionó en serio.

- A ver a Quatre... – Contestó sinceramente.

- ¿Y para qué quieres verlo¿Para lastimarlo más...? Más de lo que ya lo has herido... ¿Quieres hacerle más daño? – Volvió a cuestionarlo.

- ...No... – Baja la mirada un poco – Nunca quise hacerle daño... -

- Y aún así lo hiciste... y mucho... ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha sufrido el pequeño durante este tiempo...? -

- ...Sé que mucho... Porque yo también... Yo también he sufrido mucho durante este año... -

- No más que él...-

- ...Pero tal vez igual... -

- Fue tu decisión... Tú te fuiste, tú lo dejaste... -

- ...Es cierto... Fue mi error... Lo sé, fue mi error... Fui un completo idiota, pero... pero yo... yo siempre he amado a Quatre... – Confesó con la mirada triste.

- ...Y él siempre te ha amado a ti... -

- Por eso... Por eso yo... quiero recuperarlo... – Cierra los puños a los costados

– Por favor... Permítame intentarlo... – Casi en suplica.

- Creo que eso es decisión de él... – Cierra los ojos – Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad... y Quatre merece ser feliz... muy feliz... – Abre los ojos – Pero si vuelves a fallar ya no habrá vuelta a atrás... Esta es la única oportunidad que tienes... No la pierdas... – Lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ...No lo haré... No lo haré...- Afirmó suavemente.

- Mi hermano... no ha venido hoy... Estaba deprimido y decidió descansar en casa... También porque el mismo quería encargarse de los preparativos para la reunión de la próxima semana… - Le contó.

- Ya veo... – Alza la vista - Quisiera ir a verlo...-

- Lo sé... Le diré al chofer que te lleve... – Mira hacia un lado del latino - ¿Maletas...? -

- ... – Asiente con la cabeza – Terminé por completo con Catherine... y me fui... – Le contó - Porque ya lo he decidido... Porque ya no hay lugar para errores... Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás... Porque mi decisión ahora es correcta... Y porque ya no habrá arrepentimientos... – Afirmó sinceramente.

- Realmente espero que sea así... y que hagas muy feliz a mi hermanito... – Sonrió ligeramente.

Trowa solo asintió con la cabeza, después salió de la Empresa y subió a la limosina que lo llevaría a ver a su ángel... Luego de tanto tiempo, luego de esperar tanto, luego de todo... Por fin, por fin lo volvería a ver...

- "Por fin, Quatre... Por fin... Te veré de nuevo, mi ángel..." – Pensó para sus adentros sintiéndose muy feliz y emocionado al saber que en solo unos momentos más estaría frente a la persona que más amaba en el universo...

Rato después, el rubio de tanto esperar y esperar, se había quedado dormido en el enorme sofá, pero incluso estando dormido continuaba esperando... Y eso lo reflejaba muy bien su subconsciente al hacerlo soñar con la persona que tanto esperaba... Sí, soñaba que el latino por fin había regresado a su lado y que ya no se volvería a ir, es que realmente lo deseaba tanto...

Alguien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y junto al sofá donde estaba Quatre, esa persona observaba al rubio dormir como un hermoso ángel, aunque pudo percatarse de la expresión de tristeza de su rostro, lo cual lo hizo sentirse culpable, pero luego de un momento cambió a una ligera sonrisa...

Al parecer el pequeño estaba soñando con algo que lo hacía sentirse feliz, él se preguntaba que podría ser...? Quizás era él... Tal vez su pequeño ángel soñaba con él... Se formó una ligera sonrisa en los labios de esa persona mientras continuaba contemplando muy de cerca al rubio dormir...

- ...Quédate... Por favor... Quédate conmigo... – Hablaba suavemente aún dormido – Esta vez... quédate conmigo... Por favor... – Pidió mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus suaves y blancas mejillas.

Quien lo observaba sintió gran pesar al escuchar las palabras del pequeño y sin poder evitarlo acercó una de sus manos a ese delicado rostro y suavemente secó esas lágrimas...

- ...Perdón... – Se disculpó esa persona casi en un susurro.

El rubio pudo sentir una cálida mano tocando su rostro... Era como si fuera... En ese momento comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y poco a poco fue distinguiendo a la persona que estaba a su lado...

- "...Sí..."- Contestó en su mente a la anterior petición del rubio.

Terminó de abrir los ojos y pudo reconocerlo... Se exaltó sorprendido mientras un rubor subía a sus mejillas y abría los ojos como platos...

- ...¡¿Trowa...?!! – Exclamó muy sorprendido y prácticamente saltando de su sitio quedando sentado en el sofá.

El latino asintió suavemente con la cabeza, luego hubo un momento de silencio... Luego de un año la mirada esmeralda y la aqua volvían a encontrarse, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, contemplándose todo lo que no lo habían hecho durante ese tiempo...

Casi al instante y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Quatre comienzan a vidriarse y un par de segundos después las lágrimas comienzan a caer una tras a otra, pero esta vez, esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad... Como cuando encontró a Trowa en el circo luego del incidente con el Sistema Cero, al igual que en ocasión las lágrimas caían mientras una dulce y sincera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios...

Trowa continuaba contemplándolo con una mirada muy suave, como si se tratara de la criatura más linda, dulce e inocente que existiera, y pues realmente pensaba que era así... Por eso llamaba a Quatre, Su Ángel, aunque tal vez nunca lo fue de boca o formalmente, pero sí de corazón... Sí, Quatre, siempre había sido suyo, así como él siempre había sido de Quatre... Siempre.

Las palabras aún no querían salir de la boca de ninguno, pero sus miradas podían decir lo que estaban sintiendo, la felicidad de volverse a ver era inmensa. Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por las mejillas de Quatre mientras los ojos de Trowa comenzaban a vidriarse un poco.

Ligeramente sonrojado y sin decir nada terminó de acercarse a su pequeño y lo rodeó con sus brazos firme, pero dulcemente... Al principio Quatre se sorprendió un poco ante esto, pero luego solo se dejó llevar y hundió su rostro en el cálido pecho de su amor mojando ahora el polo de Trowa con sus lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer...

El latino lo abrazó más aún, como si se tratara de lo más valioso para él, pues realmente era así, mientras un par de lágrimas terminaron por resbalar por las mejillas de Trowa... y se quedan así por un rato, sin decir nada... Bastaba con sentirse cerca del otro, con escuchar sus respiraciones, con escuchar los latidos de sus corazones latir a un mismo ritmo...

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos por ese momento, se olvidaron de todo y de todos, y siguieron abrazados de esa manera... Lo demás no importaba, solo querían quedarse así para siempre, juntos... Juntos por y para siempre. Rogaban al cielo porque fuera así, porque esta vez no se volvieran a separar, ese era el mayor deseo de los dos.

Rato después, las lágrimas de Quatre por fin comenzaban lentamente a dejar de caer, mientras Trowa continuaba abrazándolo...

- ...Shss... Ya no llores más... Por favor... – Le susurró en el oído el latino.

- ...Trowa... – Solo podía repetir su nombre - ...Trowa... -

- ...Porque sé que soy responsable de ellas... -

- ... ¿Por qué...¿Por qué... te fuiste...¿Por qué... no te comunicaste... luego conmigo...? – Le preguntó por fin.

- ...Perdón... – Fue lo único que contestó.

- ...¿Crees... que todo se soluciona... con eso...? – Comenzó a separarse el rubio.

- ...Quatre... En verdad lo siento... – Volvió a disculparse mientras lo soltaba.

- ...No tenías que hacerlo... No tenías que irte... y hacer como si yo no existiera... Yo... – Triste y muy sinceramente – Yo nunca te he pedido nada... Yo... Incluso aunque no puedas quererme... – Confiesa sonrojado - del mismo modo en que yo te quiero... Incluso aunque tenga que tenerte cerca... y no poder amarte... Incluso así... Quiero seguir viéndote... Quiero saber de ti siempre... Ya no quiero... que vuelvas a olvidarte de mí... – Con la mirada un poco baja.

- ...Nunca lo hice... Siempre estuve pensando en ti... Siempre te recordé... Siempre - Triste y sonrojado también.

- ...Sé que no puedo pedirte nada... y no lo haré... – Con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos – Solo... quiero que estemos bien... Solo quiero que ya no estemos distanciados... Volvamos a ser amigos... Volvamos a ser los de antes... Es lo único que te pido... Trowa... -

El latino asiente con la cabeza y luego de varios segundos de silencio vuelve a hablar.

- ...Quatre... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí... unos días...? – Le preguntó por fin aunque en realidad quería quedarse para siempre.

El rubio sintió como su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho y alzó la vista con los ojos vidriados...

- ...Sí... – Contestó suavemente mientras asintía con la cabeza.

- ...Gracias... – Le dijo con una mirada suave.

Quatre sonrió ligeramente mientras las últimas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y Trowa solo continuó mirándolo de esa manera.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Quatre se sintió más tranquilo, primero porque por fin lo volvía a ver, al parecer le cumplieron su deseo por navidad y por eso le daba gracias al cielo.

Segundo porque la persona que más amaba se iba a quedar con él aunque solo fuera por esa semana hasta que llegará la reunión, estos serían los mejores días de su vida, poder vivir con Trowa aunque solo fuera por una semana... Era el mejor regalo de navidad que había podido recibir.

Y tercero por fin le dijo lo que había guardado en su corazón por todo ese tiempo, aunque no le dio oportunidad a Trowa de responder, no importaba... Incluso, tal vez así era mejor, porque no hubiese soportado ser rechazado, y si Trowa sentía lo mismo que él, pues entonces de seguro que ya buscaría la oportunidad de decírselo...

Quatre pensaba que había hecho lo mejor y que ahora solo vería como irían las cosas, además recién se acaban de volver a ver y lo mejor era ir despacio para que todo salga bien. Lo importante era que Trowa ya estaba ahí con él y se quedaría una semana o más tiempo si se lo pide...

El latino entendía los sentimientos y la manera de pensar de su amado Quatre, así que si su ángel quería ir despacio estaba bien todavía había tiempo para poder decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Ahora solo conviviría con él y avanzaría poco a poco...

Una vez ya amistados aunque sin ser aún más que amigos, Quatre llevó a Trowa a su nueva habitación y lo dejó descansar y desempacar, ya en la noche seguirían conversando y de paso pasarían la Navidad juntos... Ambos no podían sentirse más felices...

**CONTINUARÁ...!!! ****  
**  
**Nota de Fátima:**

GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA!! ToT Ya sabía que iba terminar demorándome!! ¬¬ pero bueno aquí esta el capi por fin!! XD Espero que les guste el encuentro entre Trowa y Quatre, va con muxo cariño!! El siguiente capi le toca a Katry, de seguro que ella no demorará tanto como yo!! XD Nos vemos luego!! Besos...

**N****otas de Katryna:**

o//o pos gracias se hace lo que se pude, u.uU poss no hay mucho que decir ne? ToT no maten a Fátima por tardar ¬¬ no es su culpa - Katryna protege a Fátima de las chicas linchadoras- ella no es culpable!! Además mas y no podía y no me la asusten ne!! Le da un infarto y luego quien nos ayuda a terminar el fic? TENSIÒN!! CHICAS!! PROXIMO REECUENTRO DE HEERO Y DUO!!! ¬¬ y la cucaracha de la teñida oxigenada de la zarrapastrosa de ….

Fátima: ..U como que ya entendimos Katry

Katryna: n.nU oki!!

NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!!! CHAOCITO!!

-Katryna y Fátima se van a comer helados, mientras Reelena se queda ensayando su papel de malvada aunque después de todo no necesita ensayar por que de mala!!! Tiene mucho!!-


	5. Fuera de las Misiones

**Y ****DESPUES ****DE ****LA ****GUERRA ****QUE?  
**  
**KATRYNA WINNER MAXWELL **

**(katryna winner maxwell yuy)**

**CON FÁTIMA WINNER**

(Katryna entra muy temprano a la oficina y se encuentra completamente sola...)

Katryna: O-O que raro… Fáti-chan siempre esta aquí.. Y no es que siempre  
ande patitas pa arriba o patitas a bajo, claro.. Solo cuando es Qchan!!  
Pero naaaaaa eso no tiene nada que ver!! Y-Y me da mello estar sola… -  
katryna le habla a wufei que estaba coqueteando con la secretaria de Fátima-  
¬¬ hey tu!! - le llama a la secretaria- estas despedida!!

Secretaria: O-O porque?

Katryna: ¬¬ por coquetear con wufei cuando no esta tu jefa!! - cuando Fátima  
entra muy campante que ignora a todos, katryna la sigue- o-o¿? y ahora?  
A quien violaste a o que? - mientras pone pose de pensativa-

Fátima: - sigue en las nubes con dos corazones en ves de ojos, mientras a  
su alrededor el fondo se pone roja y globos de corazones salen volando-

Katryna: ehhhhh, u.uU .. Ya me dio mello..- saca una aguja y comienza a  
pinchar los globos - ¬¬ FATIMAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! - mas no la escucha -  
katryna llamando a Fátima que se encuentra en una misión en la lula!!

Fátima: ah?! Que pasa?!!Katryna: O-Ó nada???!! que debería pasar? ¬¬ que me toca hacer el fic!!! -  
katryna comienza a llorar, y por la puesta entra wufei molesto señalándola-

Wufei: TU!!! BAKA ITALINA!!! Como te atreves a despedir a mi nueva  
conquista!! -

Katryna: Y TU!!! CHINO PATAS DE PERRO!!! COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME CON..  
CON UNA SECRETARIA!!! ¬¬ POR QUE NO LA QUE BARRE!! O LA QUE TRAPEA!! NO!! LA  
SECRETARIA!!

Wufei: O-OU con la que barre? Esa cuarentona? Aaaaaaaah!! No aguante un  
lemmon bien cargado!! Y a medio llega !

Fátima: ahhhhhhh - flotando arriba del escritorio con una sonrisa algo  
tonta-Wufei: y a esta que le pasa? - jalando al suelo-

Katryna: u.uU si supiera ya te lo habría dicho..

Fátima: katryna … - suspirando-

Katryna: suuuuuui? Que pasa?-

Fátima: quieres comenzar el fic?

Katryna : WUFEI!!!! YA LA ESCUCHASTE!! MUEVE TU CHINO TRASERO ANDA!!

Wufei: OÓ pero algún días la matare!!! XD ¬¬U

Katryna: si. Seguro, cuando los patos hagan guau!! Y no cuak-

Wufei: ¬o¬U mujer loca..uuU pero en fin, AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPI DE UNA  
TRAUMADA EMPEDERNIDA CON EL YAOI, EL CAPI DE KATRYNA LA BAKA ITALIANA

Katryna: OO wufei!!! ¬-¬ baka tu abuela!! Y ahora si!! Sin mas percances  
comenzamos!!

**Capítulo 5: "FUERA DE LAS MISIONES"  
**

HILDE!!! Apúrate!!! .gritaba duo, mas la chica bajo sin ninguna maleta - que  
pasa?

Duo.. No iré - dijo simplemente, fue entonces que duo no comprendió, hace  
unos días hilde seria la primer persona apurada en ir, pero ahora … solo así  
le decía que no iría? -

Pero hilde? Porque? - caminando hacia ella, - tu eras la mas entusiasmada..-  
hilde se mantenía callada, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, solo  
quizás, - tu.. Estas enamorada de mi? -CLARO QUE NO!!!! Es solo que pues yo - como decirle? Duo era una persona  
importante para ella desde aquel día en el que duo le abrió los ojos y le  
enseño para quien luchaba, - sabes ..- comenzó- hace ya un año la paz a  
existido, -mientras camina hacia la ventana parar mirar los árboles  
artificiales de aquella colonia - pero… como explicarte, somos libres  
entiendes? - hilde miro con suplica a duo, duo puso una de sus mas hermosas  
sonrisas, ahora sabia para donde quería tomar aquella charla hilde, se  
coloco a un lado del marco de la ventana para ver hacia fuera ..- duo yo… ya  
no quiero tener nada que ver con esas reuniones, quiero ser una persona  
normal, salir con chicas de mi edad … y no tener que esperar a que la paz  
comience hacer amenazada..

Jajájajaja ya lose, te comprendo… todos en algún momento hemos deseado lo  
mismo hilde, pero somos soldados … nos estrenaron para serlo, para defender  
o destruir … - su rostro se lleno de una seriedad nunca antes vista en  
duo-

Siempre me preguntado.. Verdad que.. Tu no eres lo que aparentas? - la  
pregunta de hilde le saco de casillas, jamás en su vida ni el mismo se había  
preguntado si realmente era ese duo externo que todos conocían, rió por lo  
bajo mientras se rascaba juguetonamente la cabeza-

Jején pues veras, - seguía viendo hacia fuera- cuando ves como asesina a las  
personas queridas, y pasas por cosas que jamás te imaginaste… cuando  
asesinas, o destruyes… esos sentimientos de lastima o pena no sirven, si  
no esos mismos sentimientos llenos de tormento acabarían contigo .. Solo  
escondiendo esos sentimientos pueden hacerte fuerte .. - sintió un calido  
pero fuerte abrazo de la chica - hilde…

Duo…- duo sonrió, era la primera ves que hilde le mostraba afecto de esa  
manera- te quiero como si fuese mi hermano mayor, y te quiero mucho..

Hilde… baka!! Suéltame, me arrugas la ropa - hilde bufo molesta-

Duo!! Eres un tonto!! Además yo te plancho!! - la chica sonríe-

Eres libre hilde, eres libre de hacer de tu vida algo mejor… que esperar por  
una guerra - las lagrimas de hilde no se hicieron esperar, duo comenzó a  
reírse e hilde se lanzo sobre para luego comenzar a correr por toda la casa  
hasta que la misma tarde les hizo saber que era el momento de decirse  
adiós..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESTAS LOCA MUJER!!!! - gritaba un chino, mientras detenía la mátela la cual  
era jalada por una mujer alta de cabellos cobrizos entre castaños claros, de  
piel clara y alta, portaba un uniforme militar, mientras sus mejillas se  
coloreaba de vergüenza, al tener que arrastrar a wufei a trasbordador  
espacial..

Chang!! Porque no actúas como la gente civilizada - ya no encontraba donde  
esconderse-Tu no eres obligado a ir a un lugar que no quieres!!! -Wufei!! Deja de hacer eso o juro que no llegaras vivo!!! - sally pego el grito

haciendo que wufei se quedara callado soltando la maleta -Te odio mujer!! Y ustedes!! Que ven!!! - miraba amenazadoramente a las  
personas que solo se limitaron a seguir con lo que hacían - va!! Parece que  
jamás han visto a un chino molestarse, ni quie fuera que !! Vola de ..

Wufei!!! - sally le tomo de la maleta y lo jalo - CAMINA CHANG!!! - y solo  
asi pudo subirlo, a veces se preguntaba como era posible que wufei fuese de  
esa manera, el no era como aparentaba, wufei no siempre se portaba como  
aquel chico que lucho en la guerra, ya no era aquel chico que lloro por la  
muerte de traiz… ya no lo era, lo miro mientras lo miraba discutir con un  
señor por el asiento, suspiro … y rodó los ojos, wufei siempre seria  
wufei!!..

Bueno duo, yo.. No se que decir .. - hilde miraba como comenzaba a entrar  
por una puerta metálica, pronto seria su turno-

Que tal duo, hermanito te quiero y te mandare unas postales de mi en la  
cárcel por matar al primero que se me cruce en el camino..-

¬¬# duo!!! Que malo eres!! - hilde miro tiernamente a duo- tu vuelo  
saldrá igual que el mió verdad? - duo solo asintió - duo … solo te dite una  
cosa antes de irme..

Estas enamorada de mi? - duo comenzó a reír -  
QUE NO!!!!- hilde se molesto por el comentario de duo, cuando la ultima  
llamada se escucho,- solo te diré lo mismo que me diste a entender a mí, ya  
no eres mas un esclavo de ti mismo.. Demuéstranos quien es duo Maxwell en  
verdad!! Sufre, llora, odia, ama… porque ya no somos mas soldados .. Ya no  
matamos, ahora disfrutamos … ya no hay mas misiones ..- ya ambos se hicieron  
el ultimo saludo militar comenzando a caminar.. Cada uno un rumbo opuesto  
que seguramente algún día se cruzarían esos caminos

Pero "hasta entonces" pensaron ambos al misma tiempo en que cada puerta se  
cerraba.

**CONTINUARA!!**

**NOTAS DE KATRYNA: **

GOMEN, GOMEN!! PERO TT-TT NO PUDE HACER EL REENCUENTRO DE  
HEERO Y DUO, ES QUE TENIA QUE HACER ESTO PRIMERO, espero les guste el capi.Reelena: TTTT quiero salir yo!!

Katryna: abre la puerta salte pues ..

Reelena: ¬¬ graciosa.. Fátima!! la abraza cálmala

Katryna: O-ó hepale tu!!! Suéltala que le pegas los piojos

Fátima: OÓ quien tiene piojo!!! se aleja de reelena

Katryna: si!! Yo se los vi!!!

Reelena: ¬¬ ese era mi perro chihuahueño!!

Fátima: o-oU

Katryna: Ejem… por eso decía, que lindo perro

Fátima: ¬¬

**NOTAS DE FÁTIMA:**

Gomen por subirlo recién, pero como el cap era d Katry, se lo quería dejar para q ella lo subiera pero a las se olvidó de subirlo aki... n.nU Asi q ya lo he hevho y tmb gomen por demorarme tanto en hacerlo pero habia estado re ocupada por eso demore tanto tmb con el cap 6 (después lo subo aki), tmb disculpen si hay fallas o algo pero no pudimos pasarle correccion! T.T Bueno solo lean, dejen reviews y pronto ya les subo el cap 6 n.nU Ah por cierto he tenido probs con el formato del cap T.T espero q se pueda leer!! ;o;


	6. Tiempo Juntos

Fatima Winner:

Ejem... Ps primero q nada Mil disculpas por la gran GRAN demora!!!! nnU (No me maten onegai!).

Pero weno aki esta el cap6!! n.nU

**Y ****DESPUÉS ****DE ****LA ****GUERRA**

****

**BY "FATIKA WINNER" **

**(Unión de Fátima Winner y**** Katryna Winner Maxwell Yuy)**

Reelena: (Ingresa a la oficina de las escritoras interrumpiendo como siempre). ¡¡Tengo una queja!!

Fátima: (La mira fastidiada, pero tratando de guardar la calma). ¿Es que solo sabes quejarte??? u.ú

Katryna: Hai! Es lo único que esta sabe hacer!! ¬¬# para eso la hicieron nada mas.

Reelena: ... (Mira feo a Katryna). ¬¬

Fátima: (Interviene) ..¿Y se puede saber ahora qué es..?

Reelena: Ah, sí... (Molesta). ¡¿Por qué yo no soy la protagonista??!!

Las escritoras: ... o.oU

Katryna¡¿Qué te has fumado tú?!! ¬¬ de cual te metiste ahora eh?

Fátima: Disculpe... ¿Ha consumido alguna sustancia tóxica...? n.nU

Katryna: De la mala seguro... u.uU, apuesto que ni para eso sirve la baka esta!

Reelena: Nani?? Me están llamando adicta?? o.O

Katryna: Nooooo, ¬¬ como crees

Reelena: A mí??!! A una Realeza??!!

Katryna: no, a la que esta aun lado de ti, ¬¬ ES OBVIO QUE ATI!!!

Reelena: Pero yo era la Princesa del Reino de Sanc!! .

Fátima: (Aclara) Pero cuando existía!! XD

Reelena: ... o.o

Fátima: Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple Reelena-san, usted nunca será la protagonista de un fic Yaoi y menos de uno que alguna de nosotras dos escriba... n.n

Katryna: Así es, loca... A ver si te entra eso en la cabezota de una buena vez!! XD aunque ¬¬ seguramente ni tienes.

Reelena: En mi cabeza no entra nada más que mi Heero y yo... n.n

Fátima: Y ni siquiera es tuyo!!

Katryna: Vete ahora mismo antes de que me enoje más y te trasquile eso que llamas cabello!!

Reelena: ... o.oU

Fátima: Será mejor que haga caso, porque cuando Katry-chan se enoja de verdad... Da miedo! n.nU

Reelena: Demo...

Katryna: ... (Abre el cajón del escritorio y con una mirada de psicópata saca unas tijeras).

Reelena: (Asustada y con una sombra azul del miedo). ¡YA ME FUI!!! (Se va corriendo).

Fátima: (Mira a su amiga). Etto... Katry... Katryna: Nani?

Fátima: (Con una gotita y algo preocupada). Etto... Guarda eso... si? n.nU

Katryna: (Vuelve a la normalidad) Ah, sí... (Lo guarda).

Fátima: Uff... Por un momento me asustaste... Ahora sí, antes de que vuelva la loca esa... Comencemos con el capi 6 de nuestro fic!!

Katryna: Lean, y no olviden dejar comentarios luego!!

**Capítulo 6: "Tiempo juntos"**

La inesperada visita que recibió fue una gran sorpresa para su corazón y sintió como si todo diera un vuelvo de 180°.

Y justo esa noche era Navidad, nunca se hubiese imaginado recibir tal regalo: _El Cumplir de su más anhelado deseo... Volver a ver a la persona que más amaba. _

Ese día se preparó un gran banquete para la cena navideña en la Mansión Winner, Iria entendiendo los sentimientos que compartían Quatre y Trowa, decide dejarles la noche de Navidad para ellos dos solos...

-Iria¿a qué hora vas a llegar? – Le preguntó el rubio por el celular.

- No sé, Quatre... – Le contestó su hermana.

- ¿Uhm? Pero... ¿y la cena navideña..? – Le preguntó sin entender.

- Creo que no iré... Mejor dicho, no iré. Acabo de decidir cenar con unas amigas. Llegaré tarde... No, llegaré mañana. Así que no me esperen y cenen ustedes... – Le explicó con un tono peculiar en su voz.

- Este... – Sonrojado y con una gotita al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermana.

- _Quiero que pases la Navidad con esa persona que es tan importante para ti y con la que acabas de reencontrarte luego de un año..._ – Comentó suavemente.

- ...Iria... – Susurró sonrojado.

- Espero que todo salga bien, mis mejores deseos... Hermanito... – Le dijo sinceramente.

- ...Tú... lo enviaste aquí con el chofer... y ahora... haces esto... – Con una mirada y un tono muy suave – Muchas gracias... -

- No tienes ni que decirlo... Bueno, ya te dejo... ¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidió animada.

- Hasta mañana... – Se despidió con una ligera sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento Trowa apareció en la sala donde se encontraba Quatre sentado en uno de los sillones, lo observó sonreír y guardar el celular. (FW: Pongamos que se escucha de fondo una canción suave, como _Last Impression_ o mejor W_hrite Reflection _n.n).

- Trowa... – Lo nombró al verlo.

- ¿...Con quién hablabas? – Le preguntó parado cerca de él y en un tono ameno.

- ...Con Iria... – Contestó suavemente.

- ...¿Uhm? – Extrañado - ¿Hasta mañana? – Lo miró.

Quatre se sonrojó inmediatamente al escucharlo y sentir esa mirada sobre él...

- ¿No va... a venir...? – Le preguntó el latino.

Quatre negó ligeramente con la cabeza y aún sonrojado.

- ¿Y... la cena¿Cenaremos solo... nosotros dos...? – Le interrogó mirándolo.

- Sí... – Contestó apenado.

Trowa continuó mirándolo algo extrañado, lo que hizo que Quatre se apenara más aún... y hasta que malinterpretara la actitud de su compañero...

- ¿...Estás... molesto...? – Terminó por preguntar triste y con la mirada baja.

- ¿Eh...? – Reacciona – Claro que no... – Negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

El rubio guardó silencio...

_-...Nunca podría... molestarme contigo..._ – Le aseguró suavemente y siendo de lo más sincero.

Quatre sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar alzó la vista sonrojado y con cierto brillo en los ojos...

Vaya, si se veía como el más bello de los ángeles... Dios, era demasiado hermoso... Trowa no pudo evitar pensarlo, y es que ese sonrojamiento y el brillo en esos inocentes espejos aqua... Lo hacían ver extremadamente lindo. (FW: Kawai!! o).

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio entre ellos, excepto por la suave música de fondo que se escuchaba en el gran lugar...

- "...Trowa... Trowa ha dicho eso...? En verdad... lo ha dicho...?" – Se preguntó a él mismo el rubio y aún con ese brillo en los ojos.

- "...Que lindo..." – Afirmó en su mente mientras le dirigía una mirada muy suave.

Quatre se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Trowa lo estaba mirando, por lo que sonrojó más y hasta comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

- "...Trowa... Trowa está... mirándome... de esa manera... _Por qué...?_ Qué es...? ...Ternura...?" – Comenzó a cuestionarse para sus adentros mientras podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón...

- "Porque... _Te Quiero..._" – Le contestó con la mirada mientras la suavizaba aún más.

- Ah... – Gimió ligeramente, sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

- "Vaya si es lindo..." – Comentó para sus adentros.

Trowa sonrió tiernamente luego de pensar eso...

- "Qué... fue eso...? Era como si... sus ojos... le contestaran a los míos..." – Pensó para él mismo mientras el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó y el ritmo de sus latidos aumentaban sin control, al igual que sus nervios.

Sin poder evitarlo, Quatre bajó la mirada muy nervioso y sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver en los ojos de Trowa...

- Puedo sentarme... a tu lado...? – Le preguntó el castaño ligeramente sonrojado y rompiendo por fin el silencio.

- ¿Eh...? – Se sorprendió el rubio y volvió a alzar la vista hacia Trowa.

- ...Puedo...? – Insistió suavemente.

- Uh... – Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y aún sonrojado – Claro... -

Lentamente Trowa se fue a sentar al lado de Quatre por fin.

- "¿Qué se supone que debo de decir...?" – Se cuestionó el rubio nervioso y preocupado por no saber de qué hablar con su _amigo..._

- ...Quatre... – Comenzó a hablar el castaño.

- Si...? -

- Tu hermana Iria... es el única miembro de tu familia... que vive contigo...? – Le preguntó el castaño.

-Uh, sí… Ella es la única persona con la que vivo, claro sin contar a Rashid y a los demás de los Manganac… - Le contestó el rubio.

-Pero tienes varias hermanas cierto? –

-Sí, a decir verdad tengo muchas hermanas... Todas son mayores, yo soy el menor de los Winner, pero como soy el único varón tengo que ver los negocios que fueron de mi padre…- Sin darse cuenta una amena platica ya había comenzado entre ellos.

-Ya veo… Yo no tengo ningún familiar, eso creo que ya lo sabes… Yo recién empecé cuando terminó la guerra…-

-Tu nombre es Trowa…-

-Uh – Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza – Ese fue el nombre clave que me dieron como piloto, el nombre con el que me conociste y el nombre con el que me quedé por ti…-

-…Me gusta ese nombre…-

-A mi me gusta más el tuyo… Es lindo como tú…-

-…Trowa…-

En eso llega Rashid a la sala.

-Amo Quatre, Joven Trowa…- Los nombra al llegar – La cena ya está servida – Les avisa.

-Ah, ok, Rashid… En seguida vamos – Contesta el rubio.

-Bien…- Se retira.

-Vamos, Trowa…? – Le sonríe ligeramente.

-Sí- Contesta el castaño.

Ambos se pararon del sillón y fueron juntos al gran comedor. En la mesa estaba servido todo un verdadero banquete, bastaba con solo mirarlo para darse cuenta de eso. Trowa y Quatre se sentaron juntos.

-Gracias…- Dijeron al unísono y se dispusieron a comer.

-Está delicioso, Quatre…- Afirmó el castaño en cuanto probó lo primero.

-Gracias, pero el que cocinó fue Rashid…- Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí, pero el joven amo hizo el pastel…- Intervino Rashid.

-En serio?- Preguntó el castaño interesado.

-Uh, sí…- Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Entonces creo que me adelantaré con el postre…- Comentó el castaño sonriente.

-Trowa…- Le sonrió dulcemente el rubio.

Rashid corta un pedazo de pastel, lo sirve y se lo da a Trowa.

-A ver…- Lo prueba – Muy rico! Definitivamente exquisito! – Comentó al instante el castaño muy en serio.

-Gracias…- Volvió a sonreírle el rubio sonrojado.

-Quatre realmente eres un excelente cocinero!- Siguió el castaño sonriendo.

-…Gracias…- Volvió a decir el rubio aun sonrojado.

-Me retiro, cualquier cosa me llaman…- Les dijo Rashid y se fue dejándolos solos.

Silencio por un momento y luego…

-Este…- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se callaron y se miraron esperando a que el otro continúe…

-Bueno…- Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo se callaron y se miraron sin decir nada…

-Eh…- Por tercera vez lo mismo.

Se miraron y esta vez Trowa comenzó a reír…

-Ja, ja, ja…-

-Eh?- Lo miró el rubio.

-Si seguíamos así nunca volvíamos a la conversación…- Comentó el castaño.

-Ah…- Mirándolo – Que me querías decir?- Le pregunta el rubio con una suave sonrisa.

-Y tú que me querías decir a mí?- Le contesta con otra pregunta el castaño.

-Yo pregunté primero…-

-Cierto… Solo iba a comentar sobre la reunión de año nuevo…- Contesta el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí… Te llegó la invitación, ne?-

-Por qué crees que estoy aquí?-

-…Entonces… -Desviando la mirada a otro lado - Si no hubiese decidido hacer esa reunión… No hubieses venido…-

-Disculpa… No quise decir eso… No es que sea eso…-

-…Uh, está bien… -Suavemente - Ya no importa por qué o cómo estás aquí… Lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí…-

-Sí… Porque era lo que más quería… Anhelaba tanto volver a verte…-

-…Yo… -Sonrojado - yo también…-

Una pausa y luego siguen…

-Has visto a alguno del grupo?- Le pregunta el castaño.

-A Duo… Se podría decir que hemos estado en contacto…- Contesta el rubio.

-Ya veo… Yo no he visto a nadie… Recién ahora te veo a ti y espero con ansias año nuevo para volver a ver a los demás…-

-Sí, yo igual…- Con una dulce sonrisa - Ya quiero verlos a todos…-

Y así siguen platicando durante toda la cena, lo más importante para ambos era estar con el otro, así que el resto estaba de más… El solo hecho de estar pasando esa navidad juntos era como la realización de uno de sus deseos…

A partir de ese día ellos estarían juntos… No sabían por cuanto tiempo, aunque ambos deseaban que fuera para siempre… Todo era como un sueño hecho realidad, y aunque solo fuera un sueño, aun así ninguno quería que terminara nunca… porque querían seguir estando juntos para siempre…

Durante una semana convivieron y normalizaron las cosas entre ellos y más que eso… Habían llegado a ser cercanos, realmente cercanos… Se habían acostumbrados a la presencia del otro… Separarse era algo que definitivamente ahora lo querían menos que nunca…

Ahora era año nuevo, el día de la gran reunión con sus tan queridos ex – compañeros… Caminos se encuentran… Caminos se separan… Y caminos se reencuentran… En el ciclo de la vida… Ahora era la hora de los reencuentros para los chicos que una vez lucharon juntos por la paz, una paz que ya habían logrado… Lo que suceda a partir de ahora depende de las decisiones que tomen al volverse a ver…

**CONTINUARÁ!!!**

**Nota ****de ****Fátima ****Winner:**

Ahora si que me pasé al hacerlos esperar!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!! Es que desde que entré al instituto que ya no tengo casi tiempo para nada, menos desde que comencé a jugar roll… Uu Y ahora que tengo una comu… Uu Gomen ne!! Ahora ya ni me conecto… o.o Paro en "no conectada" o con el nick de "No molestar, ocupada!" XD jeje Pero como acabo de terminar el cuarto curso y como lo prometido es deuda, me di un tiempito para terminar este capi, ahora el siguiente le toca a mi colega Katryna, de seguro ella no los hará esperar tanto como yo, pero conmigo si tendrán que tener paciencia… u.u Dejen reviews! Y Sean comprensivos!! ;o; Saludos…

**Nota ****de ****Katryna: **

XD me muerooooooo

¬¬U seee, yo no los hare esperar quitando las telañaras de los lectores - sigan apoyandonos con este fic.

chaositooo


End file.
